romance
by yaoi4ever.serranista
Summary: historias cotidianas de como el romance se fue dando entre kai y rei.
1. amistad y desayuno

Este es mi primer fic (sean comprensivos T.T) es de una de mis parejas favoritas: kai x rei :D (Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen o sería una serie yaoi). Bueno aquí vamos...

La historia se ubica después de que termina beyblade v-force.

El torneo había terminado y los beybreakers habían ido a casa de takao para tomarse un par de días de vacaciones antes de separarse de nuevo, eran las 9:15 AM en el dojo donde habían pasado la noche:

Max: -¡despierta takao! ¿Nos invitas a tu casa para verte dormir todo el día? Que mal anfitrión eres- -.-

Takao: - aggddaaa déjame abuelo no quiero ir a la escuela hoy ..zzZzzZzZzz-

Max : -.-

Rei: -déjame intentarlo- (se acerca a takao, se inclina a su lado y susurra)-que lastima que no te levantes hice un desayuno especial solo para ti pero bueno, tal vez los perros lo quieran- ^^

Takao: -¡en serio rei! (se arrodilla frente a rei y le toma las manos con los ojos brillantes) ¡ohh gracias eres un ángel, deberías quedarte más seguido! - (*-*)

Kai: ¬¬

Max: -¿nunca cambiaras he?- u.u U

Rei: -que amable eres takao, ahora prepárate y nosotros te esperamos en la cocina- ^^

Takao: -si desayu... es decir Rei, en seguida voy- ^^ (Los tres se van a la cocina y takao se queda vistiéndose).

En la cocina:

Max: -que malo eres rei, cuando takao vea que no hay desayuno se pondrá como loco- ^^

Rei:-pobre takao, bien si no quieres ver su cara de decepción te mandare a comprar algunas cosas para cocinarle algo, ¿me harías ese favor maxi?-

Kai: -¿desde cuándo lo consientes tanto rei?- ¬¬

Rei:-está bien, también te hare uno kai, no te pongas celoso- (lo mira con ternura)

Kai: -¿Qué rayos dices?- -.- *(le da la espalda a rei)

Max: XD ok, está bien pero con la condición de que a mí también me prepares uno.

Rei: -bien parece que tendré las manos ocupadas, ¿me ayudas kai? Así terminaremos antes (le sonríe tiernamente).

Kai: ¬\\¬ como sea . (Aun le da la espalda a rei).

Max toma la lista que le da rei y se va a comprar las cosas para el desayuno.

Rei: ^^ (mira fijamente a Kai)

kai: (todavía de espaldas empieza a ponerse nervioso) -¿que quieres?- ¬¬

Rei: -¿podrías lavar estos vegetales? yo voy a fijarme donde están las cosas que necesito.-

kai: (se gira finalmente) -esta bien-

kai empieza a lavar mientras rei a su espalda rei saca unos tazones y una cuchilla.

takao: -¡ya estoy aquiii!, ¿donde está rei?- ^^

rei: -en eso estamos-

takao: ¬¬ -oye me mentiste, eso fue un golpe bajo.-

kai: -cállate y siéntate en una esquina en silencio hasta que rei termine de cocinar-

takao:-claro papa, iré a jugar hasta que mami termine la cena- -.-

kai: -cuida lo que dices, ayudare a rei a cocinar TU desayuno- ¬¬

takao: -ay que tierno cocinando juntos - -.-

kai:-préstame ese cuchillo rei-

rei: - basta kai, y tu también takao, lamento haberte mentido pero ahora estoy cocinando para ti, ten paciencia.

takao: ¬¬

kai:¬¬

rei: -.-u

max: -¡ya llegue! conseguí todo lo que me pediste rei- ^^

rei:-genial max, déjalo sobre la mesa y llévate a takao antes que kai me robe un de los cuchillos ^^u

max: o.o -emmm... claro, vamos takao te reto a una bey batalla antes de comer-

takao:-esta bien- ^^

kai y rei están solos en la cocina con un silencio cómodo que era normal entre ellos, la única persona capaz de tener ese ambiente con kai era rei.

rei:-bien ya casi esta listo esto, y tu kai dime si quieres algo en especial.-

kai:-y-yo no... no seas tonto-(se voltea de vuelta)

rei:-pero.. ¿por que? en realidad quiero hacer algo que sea de tu gusto, si te molesto lo que dije hoy perdóname, estaba bromeando

kai:-ya lo se, no es eso-

rei:-¿entonces?, ¿te da pena?- ^^

kai:-no- u.u

rei:-¿bueno que prefieres?-

kai: - me da lo mismo-

rei:-¿seguro?-

kai:-si-

rei: -pero ¿y si preparo algo que no te gusta?-

kai:-eso es imposible, tu lo haces todo delicioso-(se sobresalta al escuchar una carcajada de rei)-¿que?-

rei:-nada-(se sonroja un poco)-solo que me da pena que tu me digas eso, gracias kai, no sabia que pensabas eso- ^^

kai:-no es para tanto- (también se apena al ver el rostro de rei)

takao: -¡holaa! lamento interrumpir pero me muero de hambre y me canse d ganarle a max.-

rei:-siéntate, ya te llevo tu comida-

kai:-¿a que te refieres con eso?-

takao:-¿Qué? ¿de que hablas? pues a que tengo hambre-

kai:-no.. ha olvídalo- -.-

Asi se paso la mañana y luego salieron al patio a practicar con sus beyblades. Kenny había llegado y les ayudaba con algunas modificaciones, pero se termino su diversión cuando el viento empezó a soplar fuertemente y una repentina y fuerte lluvia los sorprendió y todos fueron adentro del dojo.

bueno hasta aca el primer capitulo. después le voy a poner mas romance entre varios. jeje (modo pervert ON) ¿Qué harán los chicos para pasar su tarde de lluvia?


	2. juegos y concluciones

HOLAA 12:29 am no hice mi tarea de geografía pero tenia ganas de escribir -.-

Bueno voy a intentar hacerlo mas interesante ahora. esto '' son los pensamientos, los diálogos -

CAPITULO 2:

Takao miro hacia afuera, miro el reloj que marcaba las 16:01, luego miro al techo viendo como una araña se comía una mosca, vio a su derecha donde estaba Kenny con su laptop recostado contra la pared, no muy lejos a su lado Max miraba lo que este hacia de vez en cuando mientras bostezaba cada 5 segundos, miro del otro lado donde estaba Kai en su ''rincón emo'' según Takao pensando quien sabe que o si estaba pensando en algo, solo tenia los ojos cerrados y permanecía inmóvil , por ultimo casi en medio del dojo miro donde estaba Rei tirado en el piso boca arriba tomando una siesta con los brazos y piernas extendidas como cuando alguien va a hacer un ángel de nieve.

Takao: - ¡haaaaaaa ya no lo soporto! estoy tan aburrido que me pondría a estudiar - .

Max: -¿ya viste esa araña en el techo?-

Takao:- si Max - ¬¬

Rei: (se sienta mientras bosteza) - relájate, y disfruta de la tranquilidad que nos da el sonido de la lluvia, este clima es perfecto para dormir - (se acuesta de lado y sigue durmiendo)

Takao: - ya tuve suficiente tranquilidad por 4 horas -.- odio la lluvia, no puedo jugar beyblade ni estar afuera haciendo nada, al menos vamos a hacer algo para divertirnos -o-

Max: -juguemos ese juego, verdad o reto ¿Qué les parece?-

Takao: -siiii gran idea, ¿Cuál será la prenda para el perdedor?-

Max:- mmm, depende quien pierda, decidimos entre todos que seria lo peor para él- ^^

Takao: -¡perfecto! ¿quien quiere jugar? ¡Kenny! deja eso y ven aca (se levanta y arrastra a Kenny donde están él y Max) tu también Rei ¡despierta!- (le lanza su beyblade)

Rei: -¡AUCH! ¡TAKAO! ¡ESO DOLIO!- (se soba la cabeza)

Takao: -¿y tú Kai? ¿no te aburre sentarte en la soledad? ¡juega con nosotros! hasta podrías divertirte.

Kai: -NO-

Takao:-de acuerdo -.- lo intenté-

Max:- pídeselo tu Rei - ^^

Rei: -¿por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?- ^^u

Takao: -tu sabes, no te hagas-

Rei: - ¿de qué hablas ¬/¬?

Max: (se acerca Rei y le susurra) - el se pone de mejor humor cuando esta contigo, y no te trata como a nosotros, tal vez puedas convencerlo de jugar con nosotros, hazlo por él, no le hará bien ser tan gruñón, además, no me digas que no te da curiosidad verlo hacer cosas vergonzosas o preguntarle algo- 3

Rei:- heee.. yoo..- ''rayos, me ha convencido, pero no tengo idea si en verdad tengo esa influencia en Kai, supongo que puedo intentarlo, después de todo nos llevamos bien ¿no? mmm.. lo hare cuidadosamente sino.. la curiosidad mata al gato -.-''

(Rei se levanta y se dirige a Kai cautelosamente quien aun tiene los ojos cerrados)

Takao:-ho dios de verdad va a hacerlo, oye Max por las dudas hay un botiquín por allá-

Max:-¿Qué te apuesto que lo hará?- ^^

Kenny:-no lo se chicos, Kai sigue siendo Kai, aunque tenga preferencia por Rei no creo que muestre debilidad ante nosotros, pobre Rei- T.T

Max: . - no exageren, tampoco es un asesino ¿verdad?-

Takao: ¬¬u -no soy el mas indicado para responderte eso-

Max: - tal vez lo subestimamos-

Takao:-yo me quedaré con driguer-

Max:-¿para que lo quieres?- -.-u

Takao:-lo voy a vender por internet hehe-

Kenny: ¿qué has hecho Max?-.-u

(kai se encontrada recostado en la pared tranquilo pensando)

kai: ''niños tontos, no puedo creer que este aquí perdiendo el tiempo, todo es culpa de Rei que me convenció de venir, ¿Rei? ¿desde cuando tiene ese 'poder' sobre mi?, argh, no tendría que haber venido aquí con él , parece que mi cuerpo actúa en contra de mi voluntad cuando el me pide algo, este sentimiento tan extraño comenzó desde que aparecieron los white tigers, lo deje entrar en mi mundo sin darme cuenta, nose que sea esta sensación de debilidad y al mismo tiempo que se siente extrañamente bien, pero tengo que controlarme, yo soy Kai Hiwatari y nadie me influencia, yo hago lo que yo quiero cuando quiero y si estoy aquí es porque se me da la gana y para averiguar que rayos tiene que ver Rei con este odioso sentimiento, hump, ya vera la próxima vez no me dejare persuadir por ese kot. -.- ¿Qué rayos? ¿desde cuando le pongo sobrenombres a las personas?''

Rei:(se sienta a su lado pero no se percata de su presencia)-oye Kai..

Kai:''¿kot? ¡¿KOT!?, haaa ¿por qué pienso cosas en contra de mi voluntad? esto esta mal, es cierto que tiene esos ojos gatunos y rasgos finos pero...? ¡basta Kai! esto nunca paso si vuelvo a pensar estupideces así me castigaré solo, hump, ese Rei cuando lo vea de nuevo..''

Rei:(al ver que no responde le toma el hombro y se acerca a su oído)-¡Kai!-

Kai: o/o (voltea su rostro rápidamente)-¿q-que sucede Rei?-

Rei:-perdóname, no quise asustarte, hee.. yo.. me preguntaba si tu..(Kai lo mira de frente)

Kai:-¿hmn?, ¿Qué pasa?-

Rei: o.o -he, no nada olvídalo no quiero molestarte- ^^u (va a pararse pero Kai le toma el brazo)

Kai:-me molestaré si no me lo dices, ¿quieres algo? -''perfecto esta oportunidad es para ponerme a prueba''

Rei:-pues yo quiero.. que tu juegues conmigo, es decir, con todos, por favor Kai(lo mira con los ojos llorosos y le habla con voz débil)

Kai: ''...esto no es lo que tenia planeado -.-''

Rei:- lo siento, no quise molestarte, es que pensé que podría ser divertido-(se levanta para irse, al verlo Kai se para y le grita)

Kai:-¡espera!- ''no no no no no no, ¿Qué estas haciendo Kai? ¡siéntate ahora e ignóralo!''¬¬ -esta bien, si tu quieres, no tengo nada que hacer asi que me da lo mismo, juguemos..-

Rei: ''ho por dios es cierto Max tiene razón, por alguna razón me siento bien, bueno no es que el haga todo lo que yo digo, aun tiene su orgullo, pero me da curiosidad, tengo que averiguar por qué, ahora me siento estúpidamente feliz, parezco una chica avergonzada que horror, si Kai supiera lo que estoy pensando no me volvería a hablar u.u ''

Takao, Max, Kenny: o.o

Takao:-es.. es.. no lo puedo creer, relamente tenías razón Max- o.o

Max: -ya se lo que voy a hacer estas semanas jeje..

Kenny: vaya, ustedes no dejan de sorprenderme

Rei: ^^ -esta bien ven para aca Kai-

Kai: ''ESTUPIDO ESTUPIDO ESTUPIDO..'' (y asi siguió hasta que estaban los 5 en ronda en el centro del dojo)

Takao:-bien Kai ya que te uniste a la diversión tu empiezas, elige ¿verdad o reto?-

Kai: ''rayos, esto es peligroso, este bobo me va a querer poner en una situación ridícula o hacerme preguntas vergonzosas, no dejare que me humille delante de Rei, hump, ¿otra vez con eso Kai?, ha que rayos solo no responderé o mentiré si debo hacerlo -.-'' -verdad-

Takao:- hasta que respondiste -.-, bien... ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?-(Rei pone atención a su pregunta, y Kai abre los ojos y mira a takao con cierto rencor, en ese momento se le viene la imagen de Rei a la cabeza)

Kai:''¿que?, eso no puede ser, es ridículo '' -claro que no, ¿por qué iba a hacer eso?-

Takao:- tranquilo, olvide que no hay ser viviente que sea merecedor de el gran Kai Hiwatari- -_-

Kai:¬¬

Max:-tranquilos chicos, Rei sigues tu.. ¿Rei?(rei tenia una expresión un poco triste y estaba distraído)

Rei: ''¿por qué me importa eso?, por alguna razón sentí alivio pero.. también decepción.. ¿Qué pasa contigo Rei?''

Takao:- ¡tierra llamando a Rei!-(este se sobresalta un poco)

Rei: -¡ha! lo siento Takao me quede pensando- ^^u

Kenny: - ¿de que te ríes Max?-

Max-nada nada, solo note algo que me pareció interesante- ^^

Rei: bien, déjame pensar, -''me gustaría preguntarle algo a Kai pero Takao ya lo hizo y se molesto''- Max, ¿verdad o reto?

Max: -verdad-

Rei:-de acuerdo, mmm ¿ a quien prefieres de compañero, a Takao o a Michael? ^^

Takao: -¡ja! todos sabemos la respuesta a eso(se para en pose presumida)-

Max:-emmm...(takao se cae estilo anime)

Takao: -¡como te atreves!-

Max:-oye ya hice equipo contigo, por esta vez preferiría a Michael- ^^ u

Takao:- nadie me quiere- T.T

Kai: -hasta ahora te das cuenta- ¬¬

Rei: -¡Kai!-

Max:-¡bien es mi turno!, Kenny ¿verdad o reto?-

Kenny:-hee.. verdad-

Max:-bien, ¡dinos quien te gusta! no puedo adivinar quien es y eso que te he estado observando que tienes una carpeta en tu laptop llena de cartas de amor, y esas cursilerías, ¿cuando se lo dirás? hee?-

Kenny:-¡¿Q-Q-QUE DICES M-MA-MAX?! ¡¿DE DO-DONDE SACAS ESAS CO-COSAS?! A-JJ-AAJAAAJA-JA(se rie maniáticamente y a todos les sale una gota en la cabeza)

Max:-¡dilo! ¡lose todo!-

Kenny: -¡esta bien lo hareeee!(todo se vuelve silencio y miran fijamente a Kenny excepto Kai que la verdad no le importa mucho)e-e-es.. l-la persona que me gu-gusta es.. o/o

Takao:-¡ya dilo de una vez!-

Kenny: - ¡ERES TU! ¡REI! / (se desmaya)

Takao: 00

Max: °-°

Rei: o-o ?

Kai:...

Takao, Max, Rei, Kai:- ¡¿QUEEEE?!- (Kenny esta K.O en el piso)

Rei:-¿es.. una broma.. verdad?-(con el rostro sonrojado)

Takao:... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA DALE UN BESO PARA QUE DESPIERTE REI JAJAJA(Rei se pone rojo y Kai se enfada)

Max: ¡Takao! no te rías, vaya, ahora me siento mal por el creo que cometí un error al ponerlo bajo tanta presión-

Kai:-esto ha ido demasiado lejos, yo me voy, ya ha parado de llover(se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta)

Rei:-¡pero Kai! aun puede llover de nuevo, el tiempo..

Kai:-¡cállate!(se va dejando a Rei y los demás sorprendidos, Rei pone una expresión triste, era la primera vez que Kai le hablaba de esa forma)

Takao:-¡oye! ¿¡que te pasa!? ¡no le hables asi a Rei! ¡amargado!-

Rei:-déjalo Takao, probablemente lo hicimos sentir incomodo-(con una expresión triste en su rostro)

Takao:-¡pues yo no veo cual es su problema! oye.. ¿estas bien?-

Rei:-si claro(sonríe falsamente)''ho Kai, es la primera vez que me hablas asi, ¿acaso hice algo que te molestara?, si no te conociera juraría que estabas celoso''(sonríe ante ese pensamiento y se sonroja un poco)-es cierto-(llamando la atención de los otros dos)¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?-(mirando a Kenny tirado en el piso)

Con kai:

''¿que rayos me pasa?, ¿que fue lo que hice?, trate injustamente a Rei y todo porque me molesto lo que dijo ese ñoño.. un momento.. ¿me molesto?¿por que?, hump, es cierto, ahora que lo pienso no pude decirle que no a Rei, iba a hacerlo pero.. al ver esos ojos.. y su voz tan.. ¡haa! no, no de nuevo, otra vez estoy teniendo esos pensamientos, no será que... realmente me gus.. no, es imposible, debe haber otra razón, tal vez solo le tengo lastima a Rei y me molesto esa confesión homosexual, eso es todo.. supongo.. (se detiene en seco y suspira) basta de estupideces, yo no soy asi, si tengo un problema lo enfrento y me hago cargo de él. lo confesare de una vez y me encargare de esto, a mi Kai Hiwatari, me gusta una persona, y esa persona es Rei. ja, menudo problema, el es popular entre las mujeres y por lo que acabo de escuchar también entre otros hombres, pero si quiero tener una oportunidad con Rei debo asegurarme primero de lo que el siente por mi, y luego invitarlo a salir ¡y decirle que lo quiero solo para mi! bueno, tal vez no tan asi, bien, eso hare, no puedo verlo a la cara ahora, mejor esperare un rato y le comprare algo para disculparme con el.. espero no arruinarlo, soy tan patético cuando se trata de mis sentimientos''

En casa de Takao:

Rei:-¿Kenny ya despertó?-

Takao:-si, pero se fue diciendo que ya era muy tarde, ¡pero yo se que es porque en realidad no puede verte a la cara en este momento Rei- (pone una cara burlona y se sienta al lado de rei)

Rei:-pobre, tuvo que pasar un mal momento por nuestra culpa-

Takao:-claro que no.. solo Max tuvo la culpa asique tu no te sientas mal- ^^

Rei: ^^ u -no puedo no sentirme mal, primero maoh y ahora Kenny, siento que solo hago mal a las personas que mas me quieren-

Takao:-oye no digas eso, la vida es asi, Kenny se fue porque le teme al rechazo pero te vera tarde o temprano, no se puede hacer felices a todos pero vaya que eres un don juan hee-

Rei: -hablando de tarde o temprano, ya van a hacer las ocho y Kai todavía no regresa-

Takao: -déjalo, debe estar pisando flores y pateando perritos bebes, perdidos y tristes bajo la lluvia-

Rei: -.-u ho claro, no hay de que preocuparse entonces..

Takao:-por cierto...(le dirige una mirada acusadora a Rei y este se pone nervioso)mmmm...

Rei:-¿Qué pasa Takao? ¿ por que me miras asi?-

Takao:-¿Qué se traen kai y tu?-

Rei: o/o -¿a que te refieres con eso?-

Takao:-puedes decírmelo Rei, Max y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que pasan demasiado tiempo juntos que seria normal entre personas , pero Kai no es normal y no estamos seguros de que sea una persona, ¿sabes?, creemos que.. tu le gustas a Kai.

(se miran fijamente con expresiones serias y pasan 10 segundos de silencio donde solo se escuchan las agujas del reloj)

Rei:-JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡por favor Takao! ¿en serio crees que a Kai le pase eso? además el dijo hoy que no le gusta nadie.(esto ultimo lo dijo un desanimado)

Takao:-estamos hablando de Kai, nunca me diría la verdad pero valia la pena el intento, además ¿ no se te hace extraño que solo a ti te trate tan delicadamente? , y no lo digo como a alguien que quieres como amigo sino como alguien a quien le tienes un afecto mas especial.-

Rei:-imposible, estas exagerando-

Takao:-de acuerdo, hagamos una cosa, tu dices una situación que hayas pasado con Kai y yo la comparo con su reacción estando con otras personas-

Rei:-bien, nose que quieres probar, la vez que después que bajamos del barco nos dejaron, ¿recuerdas? Kai pago un hotel para todos.-

Takao: -esa vez alquilo 2 habitaciones, una para 1 persona donde nos acomodamos Max, Kenny y yo, de muy malas condiciones déjame aclarar, y la otra era la mas cara del hotel donde podríamos haber estado los 5 cómodamente si necesidad de vernos las caras, ¿Dónde estabas tu?-

Rei:-bueno yo.. estaba con Kai..-

Takao:-¿por que tu estabas con Kai en vez de estar con nosotros peleando por la única almohada que teníamos?-

Rei:-primero que nada yo no sabia que ustedes estaban en esas condiciones y segundo, el solo me invito a su habitación porque asi dormiríamos mas comodos.

Takao: -¿a si?, ¿en donde dormiste Rei?-

Rei: ¬/¬ con Kai, en su enorme cama.-

Takao:-¿y que distancia había entre ustedes?-

Rei:-¿Qué te pasa? eres un pervertido-

Takao:-estas en confianza Rei-

Rei- ¬/¬ bien, había menos de un metro entre nosotros, luego el me abrazo por la espalda porque yo tenia frio y me dijo que la calefacción no funcionaba pero antes de irnos al otro dia accidentalmente la toque y vi que si funcionaba, nose si era mentira, ho realmente..

Takao:-¿¡Que dijiste!?, ¿¡ese degenerado casi te viola y no nos avisaste Rei!?

Rei: / ¡TAKAO! no paso eso, lo hizo porque yo tenia frio, fue un malentendido.-

Takao:¬¬ -si claro, bueno al menos es reconfortante saber que estabas de luna de miel muy cómodo entre brazos de Kai y no pasaste frio o dormiste en el piso como yo. -

Rei: ¬/¬ eso no es cierto ya basta, Kai no esta enamorado de mi-

Takao:-como quieras, pero la escenita de hoy en la tarde me dice otra cosa -.-

BUENO, hasta aca el segundo me voy a dormir porque tengo escuela, en el tercero se encuentran kai y rei, ¿a que hora ira a llegar kai? ¿volverá Kenny a ver a rei sin desmayarse? ¿Dónde estuvo max durante la ultima conversación? ¿Qué le traerá kai a rei? ¿Qué pensara rei de las conclusiones de sus amigos? estas respuestas y mas sorpresas en el próximo capitulo


	3. recuerdos y casi-confeciones

12:58 am y empiezo a escribir aunque este capaz me lleve mas días. no tengo tiempo por las clases :(

bueno voy a responder las preguntas que yo misma me plantee antes y un par de sorpresas. apuesto que de Kenny no se la esperaban en el capitulo anterior :3 y a no sacar tanto los personajes de su actitud mas o menos normal dentro de lo que se podría decir -.-

CAPITULO 3:

eran ya las 10:00 pm, Rei estaba muy preocupado, caminaba por toda la cocina nerviosamente mientras Max y Takao lo miraban preocupados:

Max: oye, ¿crees que esta bien? :/

Takao: -.- noo... lo peor de todo es que me muero de hambre y Rei no cocino nada T.T

Max: ¡no es momento de pensar en eso! y por cierto ¿como le dijiste todo eso a Rei? mira como esta por tu culpa, además todas esas conclusiones las saque yo no tu ¬¬

Takao: oye tranquilo no me quede con todo el crédito, ¿además, que no ibas a decírselo? -.-

Max: no de esa forma, no en ese momento y definitivamente iba a hacerlo YO. seguro lo confundiste y llenaste su cabeza de cosas sin sentido, ¿no ves que es Kai quien tenia que dar el primer paso? tu no sabes hablarle a la gente y menos de esos temas ¬¬

Takao: pues disculpa doctora corazón -.- yo vi que era el momento perfecto, si tus conclusiones eran correctas Kai esta celoso, se dará cuenta de lo que siente Rei vendrá a la medianoche y confesara su amor y se besaran bajo la lluvia como una cursi película romántica tipo Disney. heee? verdad que soy un genio?

Max: ajam, dime genio, ya aclaro Rei sus sentimientos? porque yo creo que esta a punto de saltar por la ventana -.-

Takao: u-u que decepción Max, subestimas mi brillante mente, en este momento es lo que esta haciendo Rei, pensando yendo de un lado para otro hasta que se dará cuenta cuando Kai regrese y le confiese sus sentimientos en ese momento todo será mas claro que el agua y se lanzara a sus brazos. ¡ja! como te quedo el ojo con esto hee?

Max: o.o vayaa, realmente me impresionaste, ¿Cómo pensaste tu en eso?

Takao:¬¬ ¿a que te refieres?, es obvio Max

Max: entonces tu realmente..

Takao: lo vi en televisión ^^ (caída estilo anime)

Max: ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?! ¡ESTO ES LA VIDA REAL!

Takao: oye yo solo quería ayudar ¬¬

Mientras estos discuten Rei ni se percata de lo que hablan y esta perdido en sus pensamientos:

''todo lo que dijo Takao... realmente ¿seré tan especial para Kai?, hemos pasado por mucho juntos, especialmente este ultimo mes..

Kai..'' (se apoya contra la ventana y mira la lluvia, comienza a recordar cosas mientras su corazón empieza a latir mas rápido al acordarse de Kai)

FLASH BACK:

Rei: valla Kai,que amable de tu parte, ¿estas seguro? después de todo tu pagaste y no quiero abusar de tu generosidad ^^

Kai: no seas tonto, si me molestara no te lo pediría además, así dormiremos mas cómodos.

Rei: esta bien, muchas gracias

Dicho esto Kai pide su llave en recepción, le lanza una a Takao por la cabeza y comienza a caminar hacia el ascensor seguido por Rei ignorando los gritos y reclamos por parte de Takao. Rei mira de reojo a Kai durante el recorrido aun pensando en que la actitud de Kai es inesperada aunque ellos dos se lleven bien.

El ascensor suena y abre sus puertas saliendo ellos dos, eran los únicos en ese piso además de un par de sirvientas, Rei mira un poco sorprendido el lugar sumamente lujoso y hasta un poco exagerado, lo consideraba una perdida de dinero. la verdad le incomodaba, el era mucho mas humilde..

Rei: emm.. ¿Qué es este lugar?

Kai: por aquí esta nuestra habitación.(dicho esto saco la llave dorada con un rubí incrustado y abrió una gran y elegante puerta)

Rei: hoo.. vaya, esto debe ocupara todo el piso.

Kai: así es, ¿quieres cenar ahora o prefieres bañarte antes?

Rei: mejor vamos a bañarnos primero así podemos cenar juntos, imagino que este lugar tan grande tendrá una baño enorme.

Kai: hee.. si pero, ¿ acaso.. insinúas que nos bañemos juntos? (se sonroja un poco pero como esta dándole la espalda a Rei este no puede verlo)

Rei: si, o es que te da pena? ^^

Kai: he-e yo.. no u/u .. vamos(se dirigen a buscar el baño)

al llegar al lugar Rei quedo encantado, quien diría que había aguas termales en un hotel? y había muchos productos para el cabello con lo mucho que le gustaba cuidarlo. Empezó a quitarse la ropa estando de espaldas a Kai, que no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y antes de quitarse su ultima prenda se soltó su hermoso y largo cabello

Rei: oye Kai ¿piensas meterte vestido? (en ese momento Kai voltea se sonroja violentamente pero gira su rostro de vuelta antes que Rei se de cuenta)

Kai: adelántate, voy a buscar algo, -dijo saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

Rei: esta bien ^^ -dicho esto se despojo de su ultima prenda y se metió a las placidas aguas suspirando y recostándose contra el borde-

rei empieza a lavar su cabello y peinarlo un poco, en ese momento entra Kai con una toalla atada a su cintura y otra sobre su hombro, rei se le queda viendo sonrojado por el físico de kai hasta que reacciona sus pensamientos y decide romper el silencio

Rei: valla, hasta que viniste, pensé que tenias problemas para quitarte la ropa, casi me salgo a ver si necesitabas ayuda ^^ -dice picaronamente para molestar un poco a Kai-

Kai: ¬/¬ no digas tonterías - se mete al agua y se queda observando como Rei ahora sentado en el borde arregla su largo cabello-

Rei: ¿quisieras ayudarme un poco? -con una mirada felina-

Kai: hee.. con que?..

Rei: con esto -le extiende el peine- a veces no puedo desenredarme bien atrás, ¿podrías.. ayudarme por favor?-le mira a los ojos con una chispa de coqueteo-

Kai: u/u esta bien -toma el peine y Rei se mete nuevamente, se pone de espaldas a él y apoya sus brazos contra el borde mientras siente como Kai empieza a pasar su mano por su cabello y lo desenreda poco a poco-

Rei: puedes hacerlo mas fuerte, no vas a lastimarme -guiñándole un ojo , realmente le divertía jugar al coqueteo con Kai y ver su expresión un poco abochornada cuando le hacia algún comentario sugerente-

Kai: hemm... claro..

así pasaron una hora hasta que salieron y cenaron juntos, estaban en silencio pero muy a gusto, solo Rei le hacia comentarios de vez en cuando, la verdad Kai parecía algo distraído. Terminando ya de cenar Rei se quedo un rato contemplando la enorme cama, todos podrían haber dormido cómodamente ahí sin necesidad de acercarse tanto como fastidiaba Kai. pero supuso que a Kai no le importaba eso sino que la sola presencia de Takao era lo que lo molestaba.

Rei: bueno que se le va a hacer - se tiro al medio de la cama y se estiro cuando noto que estaba empezando a hacer un poco de frio- ¡oye Kai! soy yo o esta haciendo un poco de frio?

Kai: te parece-dijo apagando las luces y recostándose a su lado- cuando te acuestes se te pasara.

Rei: si tienes razón-se acomodo no muy lejos de Kai pero paso un par de horas y se estaba muriendo congelado- Kai ¿estas despierto?

Kai:hmnn

Rei: te molesta si prendo la calefacción? es que tengo mucho frio

Kai: yo lo hare-se levanto y encendió las luces dejando solo a Rei unos segundos- lo siento Rei parece ser que se descompuso

Rei:-¿queee? T.T voy a morir, no es justo, ¿por que tu no tienes frio?

Kai: yo ya estoy acostumbrado-dijo apagando la luz y acostándose nuevamente-

Rei: no es justo - haciendo pucheros-

así paso un rato en la oscuridad. no había podido calentarse todavía, estaba maldiciendo en chino para sus adentros, ¿Cómo puede uno pagar tanto para morirse de frio? si bien el no había pagado era muy irresponsable de parte de los encargados. suspiro y se estiro de nuevo en la cama y sintió que Kai empezó a moverse, se le termino de helar la sangre cuando sintió a Kai muy pegado a él pasando una mano por su cintura y pegando su pecho a su espalda. el escalofrió que sintió se convirtió en un segundo en nervios y mucho calor, aunque estaba oscuro podía saber que estaba muy sonrojado, pero respiro hondo y se relajo, Kai lo hacia porque él se estaba muriendo de frio, seguro le había costado su orgullo, asique prefirió quedarse en silencio y entrelazo sus piernas con las de Kai.

Kai: estas bien?-le susurro

Rei: ahora lo estoy-respondió suavemente y en unos minutos se durmieron, antes de entregarse completamente al mundo del sueño, Rei entrelazo sus dedos con los de Kai.

Amanecía lentamente y Rei empezó a despertar, abrió perezosamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la mesa de luz de Kai por encima del hombro de este , en ese momento recordó lo e la noche anterior y se dio cuenta de que estaba con su cabeza descansando sobre el hombro de Kai, apoyando ambos brazos sobre su pecho y Kai lo abrazaba muy protectoramente atrayéndolo aun mas hacia él apretándolo por la cintura con una mano y con la otra lo tomaba por la espalda. su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y se sonrojo bastante, se quedo asi por un rato hasta que Kai empezó a moverse, antes que este despertara se soltó de su agarre y fue al comedor, pensaba llevarle el desayuno a la cama para agradecerle todas las molestias que se estaba tomando por él. paso a un lado de el calefactor y noto algo raro. la temperatura estaba en 12 grados, eso lo explicaba todo, pero no entendía si a eso se refería Kai con que estaba roto o si le había mentido, ''eso es imposible'' pensó Rei al tiempo que ajustaba la temperatura a 22 grados y se quedo atónito cuando vio que funcionaba perfectamente...

Rei: seguro lo arreglaron hoy-dijo para si mismo y siguió su camino a la cocina.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

un gran trueno lo saco de sus pensamientos, y la lluvia comenzó a caer mas rápidamente, en ese momento sintió que sus ojos se humedecían.

Rei: ''Kai..quiero que vuelvas''-pensó sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

no sabia por que se sentía así de vulnerable, quería que Kai lo abrace nuevamente como esa noche y que no volvieran a pelear jamás, miro el reloj que marcaban las 11.02 pm, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo por la puerta cuando esta se abrió y entro Kai totalmente empapado con.. ¿una rosa?, el se le quedo mirando seriamente desde la puerta. empezó a acercarse a él y antes que le diga algo Rei se abalanzo sobre el abrazándolo como si fuera la ultima vez que lo vería..

Rei: Kai.. tonto estas mojado, vas a enfermarte-lo soltó y tomo su mano llevándoselo con el hasta el baño donde busco una toalla y se la alcanzo mirando hacia el suelo ocultando su triste mirada.

Kai: Rei..-dijo suavemente tomando la barbilla de Rei obligándolo a levantar la mirada- yo.. lo siento -dijo entregándole la rosa- nunca mas te volveré a hablar así.

Rei:...-no sabia que decir ante la mirada tan sincera de Kai y el tono de voz que utilizaba-eso es..para mi?-tomando la rosa-

Kai: si-dijo algo apenado-

Rei: oh gracias pero no debiste hacerlo.. lo que paso hoy, perdón, todo fue mi culpa-no pudo continuar porque Kai le tapo la boca con sus dedos.

Kai: ¡no Rei! no tienes que disculparte con migo, yo.. puedo explicarlo, la verdad, es que yo. Yo.. veras. Tú eres. Porque tu..nosotros

-Kai no conseguía poner en orden sus palabras a pesar de todo lo que las había pensado, se estaba poniendo muy nervioso y tener a Rei mirándolo con esa expresión de confusión y ansiedad no lo ayudaba.

Rei: Kai...-lo miraba con ojos ansiosos y con un brillo especial, mientras apretaba mas la rosa que tenia entre sus manos-

Kai: Rei.. ¡escucha tu eres..! ¡yo..!

OYEEEE KAI LE DEBES UNA DISCULPA A REI-interrumpió salvajemente Takao echando a perder su propio plan destruyendo el ambiente , dejando a Kai y Rei totalmente petrificados y a Max, que aparecía atrás de el tratando de detenerlo- Y AMI TAMBIEN, POR TU CULPA REI NO COCINO Y CASI MUERO DE HAMBRE.-gritaba Takao al mismo tiempo que un aura oscura se formaba alrededor de Kai.

Kai:...

Max: o.o emm Takao...

Kai: TAKAOOOOOOOO! TE VOY A MATAR IDIOTA !EMPIEZA A CORRER MALDITO POZO SIN FONDO!

a continuación se imaginaran el caos por toda la casa, Kai intentando atrapar a Takao destruyendo todo a su paso , Takao pidiéndole a Rei que lo ayude, Rei con la cabeza en las nubes mirando la rosa que le había traído Kai con ojos brillantes y casi ronroneando y por ultimo Max con cara de WTF.

bueno. hasta aca este capitulo. pronto escribiré otro, ya que Kai todavía necesita poner en claro algunas cosas, Rei debe bajar al planeta tierra, Max tiene que poner en marcha sus nuevos planes porque Takao arruino todo y este ultimo quiere saber si vivirá.. BYE


	4. interrumpidos

holaa, todavía no se que tan largo voy a hacer esto pero voy improvisando un poco, bueno escribir un poco a las 2:03 am porque no tengo sueño se me hizo como una maña. vamos a ponerle un poco mas de aventura, situaciones romanticas, personajes, celos y si me sale un poco de humor, con alguna otra sorpresita por ahí para Rei, pobre se va sentir acosado..

CAPITULO 4:

Amanecía en Japón después de una noche agitada , no por la tormenta que paro hace unas horas, pero para algunos como takao esa noche había sido de lo peor, igual que para cualquiera que hubiera tenido que correr por toda su casa toda la noche porque alguien quería estrangularlo, lanzarle cosas, golpearlo, meter su cabeza en la pecera y por ultimo asfixiarlo con una almohada. si no fuera por Rei y el entrenamiento de su abuelo tal vez no estaría vivo, la razón de todo el problema? abrir la boca en el momento menos oportuno de la persona menos oportuna. Pero eso ya era historia, o al menos eso quería pensar, ya no llovía, había un cielo despejado y un clima agradable que disfrutar... si se levantaba claro..

Max: Takaooooooo! levántate o me voy sin ti-decía mientras intentaba quitarle las sabanas.

Takao: Max, no son ni las 7 déjame en paz..

Max: oye quedamos que hoy a las 7:30 quedaríamos para desayunar con Hillary y Kenny en centro comercial y pasar el día juntos antes que ella se valla de vacaciones con sus padres mañana!-grito pudiendo al fin arrebatarle las sabanas a Takao y cayendo al piso sentado.

Takao: a si.. lo olvide, pero no voy a ir me muero de sueño, Kai trato de matarme otra vez hace unas horas recuerdas?

Max: eso es culpa tuya, te dije que no interrumpieras pero tenias que ser tan inmaduro -.-

Takao: bla bla bla, mandale mis saludos a Hillary-se acuesta de nuevo.

Max: tal vez deba pedirle el favor a Kai de despertarte -dijo empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

Takao: no seas traidor! esta bien ya voy, dame unos minutos-dice levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño- por cierto Max, que paso con esos dos?

Max: te refieres a Rei y Kai? bueno ellos nos alcanzaran después, parece que se fueron a algún lugar tranquilo hace una hora, después de lo de anoche tenían que aclarar algunos cosas, bueno eso me dijo Rei..

Takao: tan temprano? no estaba cansado Kai después perseguirme por todos lados y Rei persiguiendo a Kai para que no me moleste? -.- que suerte tienen

Max: parece que fui el único que durmió bien anoche ^^

Takao: lo se, en vez de ayudarme te fuiste a dormir, que clase amigo eres? ¬¬

Max: tranquilo, Kai no es capaz de matarte en serio, además Rei estaba ahí ^^

Takao: mejor ya no hablemos del tema-dijo mientras salía del baño bostezando y ya vestido- bien vámonos antes que me de sueño

En la entrada del centro comercial, 08:00 am

Hillary: donde están esos cuatro? seguro Takao todavía esta dormido -.-

Kenny: tranquila, creo que alla vienen-dijo señalando a la esquina donde venían corriendo Max y Takao saludando enérgicamente-

Takao: hola chicos lamentamos haberlos hacho esperar!-dijo y después llego a su lado respirando agitadamente

Max: lo siento chicos, Takao se levanto un poco tarde y perdimos el autobús-dijo recuperando el aire

Hillary: descuida es normal en Takao

Max: mejor agrádeselo, si hubiera llegado antes que tu seguro habría tormenta de vuelta pero con un para de tornados ^^

Takao: oye! -.-

Kenny: esperen, no están Rei y Kai con ustedes?

Max: bueno.. es una larga historia, por ahora no vendrán

Takao: pero no tiene nada que ver con lo que paso ayer asique no te preocupes-le dijo a Kenny golpeándole el hombro.

Hillary: eso no puede ser! necesito a Rei aquí antes de irme para llevar a cabo mi plan, o tendré que esperar 4 días y quien sabe que podría pasar en ese tiempo!

Max: o.o Hillary de que hablas? no me digas que te gusta Rei

Takao: tu también!? acaso Rei esta liberando alguna clase de feromona? -.-

Hillary: nooo! aunque es muy guapo ^^ , lo digo porque lo se todo, Kenny me lo dijo y uniré a esta pareja antes de irme así sea lo ultimo que haga-dijo en una pose dramática mientras los que pasaban a su alrededor murmuraban.

Takao: JA! lo siento Max y yo ya estamos trabajando en ello y a Rei le gusta..

Max: haaa! hacerse rogar! verdad Takao? ^^U -acercándose a el y susurrando- idiota, a Kenny también le gusta, no digas esas cosas en frente de él.

Takao: o.o haa... si! eso!

Hillary: valla, eso pensé, es como un gato caprichoso pero descuida Kenny! como tu mejor amiga te ayudare hasta el final, nadie sabe de esto mas que yo! si yo no puedo nadie lo hará asique confía en mi!-grito mirando a Kenny con estrellitas en los ojos

Kenny: eh... claro o/o U

Takao:-acercándose a Max y susurrándole- y a esta que le pasa? desde cuando son mejores amigos? creo que solo es una fujoshi enloquecida -.-u

Max: pues no me va a ganar ¬¬

Takao: de que hablas ahora? ustedes me dan miedo T.T

Kenny: emm.. podríamos dejar de hablar de esto e ir a comer algo?

Takao: Kenny, nunca estuve tan de acuerdo contigo

Dicho esto se pusieron en marcha mientras casualmente en ese lugar había una casa de té donde se encontraba un lindo neko chino y un apuesto Ruso que acababan de sentarse;

Rei: que bonito lugar, debe ser nuevo-dijo y después bostezo-

Kai: lo lamento-dijo cerrando sus ojos- por mi culpa no has podido dormir bien-

Rei: olvidémonos de eso, realmente me agoto de solo pensarlo ^^

FLASH BACK:

Takao: haaaaaa! auxilio Rei, Max! Max? ¡¿DONDE ESTAS CUANDO TE NECESITO?!-decía mientras se metía debajo de la mesa y salía del otro lado mirando al frente a Kai con cara que asustaría a cualquiera.

Kai: no huyas cobarde!-decía mientras levanta la mesa y la arrojaba del otro lado de la habitación.

Rei: Kai tranquilízate!- le dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo derecho.

Takao: HAAA!-aprovecho para correr hacia el living mientras Kai tomaba la sartén y lo perseguía de vuelta

Rei: 0.0 que vas a hacer? espera! -un sonido de algo rompiéndose se oyó, Rei corrió hasta allí y comprobó que Takao seguía vivo pero la sartén estaba incrustada en la pared unos centímetros mas arriba de la cabeza de este

Takao: estas loco?!... o.o que haces? HAAAAAAAA!

Kai: HAAAAAAAA!-grito Kai lanzándole el sofá a Takao terminando de destrozar la pared, por fortuna este se había agachado y aprovecho la nube de polvo para correr al comedor

Takao: deja de destrozar mi casa! T.T

Kai: entonces quédate QUIETO!- grito arrojándole una silla que se destrozo al chocar la pared.

Rei: oigan ya basta!- tratando de calmar a Kai tomándolo por los hombros

Takao: ya puedo salir?- escondido detrás de la televisión-

Rei: si esta bien-tomando a Kai de las manos para que no ataque de nuevo-

Takao: fiuu...-mira su casa, luego mira a Kai-oye! que te pasa?! me vas a pagar todo y luego tendras que disculparte!

Kai: oye Rei ya puedes soltarme- le dijo muy calmadamente ignorando a Takao-

Rei: ha..si los siento! o/o-dijo muy apenado volteando su rostro

Takao: oye eso es todo? ahora te quedas callado y tranquilo? mira lo que hiciste! oye te estoy hablando, donde vas? Kai!.. que haces con eso? piensas matar a mis peces también? oye... o.o que haces? por que me ves asi? Rei.. REI!

Rei-''que vergüenza estaba tomando a Kai de las manos'' /

Takao: glup..glup.. ha! Reighh glup glup

Rei: o.o mm? que? HAA! NOO KAI!

Kai: tranquilízate, ya lo deje salir a respirar una vez -.-

Rei: Kai Hiwatari si no sueltas ese chico ahora no te volveré a hablar!

Kai: ¬¬ -suelta a Takao y este respira agitadamente-

Takao: estas loco! te pondré una orden de restricción!

Kai: gracias. ahora desaparece tu cara o te meteré al retrete ¬¬

Takao: que te crees? estas en mi casa! o lo que dejaste de ella -.-

Rei: mañana arreglaremos todo, ahora vamos a dormir por favor, esta guerrilla duro 4 horas y en un rato va a amanecer -.-

Takao: bien, pero aléjalo de mi, no compartiremos habitación hoy -.-

Rei: esta bien solo acomodare las cosas aquí ^^U- Takao se dirigió a su habitación con Max-

Takao: haa... al fin, puedo dormir.. mm? que es eso?. mm! MMMM! HAA RE-MMM!

Rei: Kai! que estas haciendo?- dijo seriamente desde la puerta con las manos en la cintura-

Kai: nada, solo vine por una almohada- dijo con ''sinceridad''

Rei: ¬¬

Kai: que? ¬¬

Rei: vete al dojo. AHORA. tenemos que hablar

Kai: -.- ok -saliendo de la habitación-

Rei: Takao, estas bien?- se acerco preocupadamente

Takao: x.x ... claro

Rei: ^^ de acuerdo nos vemos mañana

Takao: ...

Max: ZZzzZzZzzzzZZz..

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Rei: ^^u -que bueno que Kai es rico y puede pagar los arreglos

Kai: hmn? dijiste algo?

Rei: noo nada jeje ^^u

Kai: bien, como sea, puedes pedir lo que quieras, yo invito-dice tomando el menú.

Rei: emm..esta bien eso? no quiero abusar de ti..-dice apenado escondiendo su rostro tras el menú.

Kai: tu siempre cocinas para mi, déjame hacer algo por ti-dice seriamente

Rei: ohh Kai.. muchas gracias , me gusta que seas tan atento conmigo ^/^

Kai:¬/¬ hee..-pone el menú frente a su rostro- que vas a pedir?

Rei: mm, déjame ver, hace mucho no como pasteles que no halla hecho yo

Kai: no son ricos como los tuyos -pensó en vos alta sorprendiendo a Rei-

Rei: o/o ohh.. gracias Kai, ya no sigas me apenas, desde cuando me dices tantas cosas lindas tan seguido? ^^

Kai: que? oh, he.. CAMARERO!

Rei: o.o ?

Camarero: si señor, ya tiene su pedido?

Kai: quiero un capuchino con crema y chocolate con un pastel de crema y nueces.

Camarero: muy bien, y usted señor?

Rei: mm..quiero un te con leche y un pastel de chocolate con caramelo ^^

Camarero: muy bien enseguida les traigo todo-se retira

Rei: oye Kai, que ibas a decirme anoche?

Kai: te lo dire después que comamos-dijo relajadamente

Rei: por cierto, hoy estas hecho un caballero, cualquier chica me envidiaría en este momento-le dice juguetonamente guiñándole un ojo-

Kai: ¬¬ te estas imaginando cosas

Rei: en serio? que decepción, y yo que pensé estábamos teniendo un romance.. -dice de forma infantil para molestar a Kai-

Kai: no empieces a bromear ¬/¬

Rei: no te enfades ^^

Camarero: aquí tiene caballeros-entregándoles a cada uno sus pedidos-

Rei: Kai: me pasas el azúcar ? ^^

Kai: aquí tienes kot- entregándole la azúcar-

Rei: o.o

Kai: que pasa?

Rei: como me dijiste?

Kai:...-recalculando lo que paso hace unos segundos-

Rei: Kai? no será un insulto en ruso verdad?¬¬ a Takao siempre le dices cosas que no entiendo pero eso no lo había escuchado

Kai: o/oUu -se levanta y le da la espalda- ya regreso...-empieza a caminar rápidamente

Rei: vas al baño? bien, me pero mas te vale que me digas el significado de eso, ahora me dejaste con la duda .

Kai se dirige al baño rápidamente atropellando todo aquel que se cruce en su camino. no era que lo hiciera a proposito sino que necesitaba tiempo para pensar una nueva excusa o esperar que Rei olvide lo que le acababa de decir

Kai: ''que vergonzoso''-pensó ya habiendo llegado al baño-''seguro Rei no se va a olvidar de eso..mmm. veamos...kot, koi, kon.. eso es! le dire que dije Kon y que el me escucho mal, listo, tranquilo Kai, ya todo esta resuelto exepto por la parte que todavía no le digo a Rei que me gusta.. ese idiota Takao -.- me fastidia solo recordarlo..''- se mojo la cara y salio de vuelta para ir con Rei pero vio algo que no le gusto mucho..

Rei: descuida todo esta bien, podemos hablar de eso luego cuando estemos solos ^^ -dijo con su hermosa sonrisa gatuna

Kenny: si, bueno, respecto a eso.. quería saber si tu, antes de ir a casa de Takao, podrías concederme el honor de tener una única cita contigo Rei u/u

Kai ô-ô... que rayos

Rei: yo..-miro a Kenny que lo miraba con ojos de perrito suplicante- bueno esta bien -.-U

Kenny: muchas gracias Rei!-estaba por saltarle encima pero algo se interpuso- o.o ho-hola Kai, te sientes bien?

Kai: que rayos están haciendo todos aquí...-dijo con una mirada que asustaría hasta al diablo.

Kenny: ho, Hillary escucho de este lugar y quería visitarlo antes de irse de vacaciones- los otros tres que se escondían tras una planta espiando a Kenny salieron a saludar-

Hillary: hola Kai, Rei, como es-tan..?- Hillary vio como Kai se iba ignorándola- tanto le cuesta decir hola ? -.-

Takao: todo lo que tenga que ver con socializar para ser exactos.

Max: no exageres, por cierto Rei, que hacían?-dijo dedicándole una mirada picarona.

Rei: hoo, nada, solo desayunábamos ¿ustedes?-decía buscando a Kai con la mirada.

Max: vinimos aquí a desayunar, pero si tu terminaste puedes irte, tu Kai podrían sperarnos en el parque que esta cerca de aquí y cuando vallamos iremos todos juntos a ver una película, que te parece? ^^

Takao: que buena idea hoy se estrena la segunda parte de esa película de terror que tanto me gusta ^^

Hillary: debe ser muy mala porque tu no aguantas las películas de terror ¬¬

Takao: cállate ¬¬

Rei: bueno esta bien mejor voy a buscar a Kai ^^u -dicho esto se fue mientras Kenny lo seguía con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista-

Kai!-girto Rei- adonde vas? no terminaste de comer.

Kai: ya deje todo pago, asi que me retiro por hoy-dijo dispuesto a irse

Rei: espera! que te pasa? estas enfadado? -le preguntaba mientras sostenia su brazo para que no se fuera-

Kai: no. solo no quiero molestarte.- le decía aun sin mirarlo de frente

Rei: que dices Kai? como podrias molestarme tu a mi?- le dijo con una mirada tierna

Kai: bueno parece que tienes planes para hoy.- dijo con cierto sarcasmo

Rei: lo dices por Kenny?- lo miro arqueando una ceja- eso no es asunto tuyo, es algo de lo que tengo que hacerme cargo y si no puedes entenderlo porque tienes alguna clase de fobia entonces no eres tan maduro como pensaba-dijo lo ultimo con un tono de indignación en su voz mientras que Kai sentía como esas palabras le causaban dolor en el pecho.

Kai: has lo que quieras- dijo fríamente sintiendo como Rei soltaba su brazo, realmente no quería soportar esa situación de ver a Rei con otra persona, aunque el kot no le correspondía y lo hacia solo porque era demasiado amable a veces -

Rei: eso hare, pero antes dime, lo que querías decirme desde ayer, para eso me trajiste o no?- dijo con voz un poco desilusionada

Kai: como te dije, no quiero causarte mas molestias, asique hablaremos después.-dijo por fin viendo la cara de Rei enseñando unos ojos ¿tristes? ¿preocupados? o eso pensó Rei.

Rei: espera.. todavía no voy a salir con el asique, porque no vienes con nosotros después a ver una película, si tu quieres.. -dijo en voz cada vez mas baja.

Kai: Rei... esta bien. ¬/¬

no podía escuchar esas palabras, odiaba pensar que su kot tendría una cita formal con ese bobo y no con él, si tan solo se ubiera dado cuenta antes no estaría pasando por esta situación tan desesperante, y ver los ojos de Rei con su mirada tan convincente para cualquiera y escuchar como le pedia que se quede.. otra vez Rei Kon lo había hecho hacer algo que no quería.

Rei: Kai...-dijo dulcemente y cambiando su animo a uno mas alegre al ver que Kai no estaba enojado- vamos al parque que esta cerca de aquí a esperar a los demás ^^ -aferrándose a su brazo y arrastrándolo con el hacia el recién mencionado lugar.

Kai: oye que haces!? ¬/¬ espera Rei, puedo caminar solo..-le decía al neko que lo ignoraba con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Rei: no seas timido- dijo separadose un poco pero sin soltar su brazo.

Kai: solo te gusta molestarme ¬¬ hmp..

Rei: tal vez un poco ^^

MIENTRAS TANTO:

Max: podrias comer como un ser humano? ¬¬ estamos en un lugar elegante!

Takao: que pasa Max? Kai te pego lo amargadito?-.-

Hillary: al menos mastica antes de tragar ¬¬

Takao: son los reyes del drama -o-

Kenny: Takao estas llamando mucho la atención, nos van a echar !

Takao: no exageres, deberían agradecer que pagamos por estar aquí antes que los millones de lugares que hay.

Hillary: no tienes remedio-dijo negando con la cabeza- por cierto Kenny, como será tu cita con Rei? si necesitas ayuda dimelo, yo soy una experta! ^^

Takao: ja!-escupiendo comida- cuantas citas has tenido tu?

Hillary: eso a ti no te importa ¬/¬

Max: no peleen chicos -.-

Kenny: hee.. bueno, no tengo idea es la primera vez que tengo una cita con alguien.. u.u

Takao: tal vez la ultima-dijo en voz baja-

Max: ¬¬ -le da un codazo-

Takao: auch! que? el no me escucho! además tendríamos que haberle dicho de antemano que a Rei le gusta-

Max: HAAA! FLORES! LAS ADORA! ^^U -grito interrumpiendo a Takao dejando a los otros dos sorprendidos.

Hillary: perfecto! ^^ le compraremos un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y apasionadas y..

Takao: cállate, me haces perder el apetito -.-

Hillary: dudo que eso sea posible ¬¬

Takao: ¬¬

Max: -.-u

Kenny: o/o rosas?..

EN EL PARQUE:

Rei y Kai estaban recostados en la banca ya que el césped aun estaba húmedo por la tormenta de la noche anterior. Kai estaba sentado pero no muy tranquilo, bueno quien podría estarlo con la persona que te gusta usando tus piernas de almohada, juraba que lo podía escuchar ronronear pero eso era imposible para los humanos creía él. no podía evitar que le sudaran las manos y sonrojarse de a ratos, si miraba en otra dirección algunas personas que pasaban lo miraban de forma curiosa y eso lo fastidiaba. y si veía a Rei no aguantaba la tentación de acariciarlo como un a un lindo ''kot'' asique tenia su mirada en las nubes tratando de ignorar la situación.

Kai: oye..-bosteza y luego suspira- no es justo que tu seas el único que duerma- dijo acariciando el rostro de Rei para despertarlo

Rei: mm... que?- incorporándose mientras bosteza y luego se estira extendiendo sus brazos y piernas-

Kai: valla, envidio tu facilidad para dormirte en cualquier lado- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Rei: es un don ^^

Kai: hmp, no crees que se tardan mucho?

Rei: es Takao, seguro aun le faltan un par platos, espero que tengan con que pagar..mm -llevandose una mano al ojo.

Kai: que tienes?- le dijo acercándose

Rei: nada, creo me entro una pestaña en el ojo derecho -dijo sonriendo un poco

Kai: déjame ayudarte- pone sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Rei y se quedan mirando de cerca unos segundos

Rei: emm.. ya salió?-pregunta apenándose por la cercanía-

Kai: quieto-le sopla suavemente- ya esta... -antes de decir otra cosa se queda hipnotizado con el hermoso rostro de Rei tan cerca de él-

Kai: Rei.. yo.. -pega su frente con la de Rei

Rei: Kai..- empieza a acercar su rostro-

REEIII! KAAIIII! AQUI ESTAMOS!1 APRESURENSE! - grito Takao haciendo reaccionar a Rei que se alejo rápidamente de Kai-

Kai: -.-* ''esto debe ser un chiste de mal gusto'' -pensó Kai queriendo ahogar a Takao en la fuente del parque.

Rei: o/o ya vamos! ''ho dios, que rayos estaba haciendo?'' -pensó Rei levantándose rápidamente sin esperar a Kai

Max: ¬¬ -mirando a Takao

Takao: o.o que?

Max: acaso lo estas haciendo a propósito? ¬¬

Takao: a que te refieres?

Max: olvídalo -.- -suspira mientras Rei y Kai llegan a su lado

Rei: saben? tardaron menos de lo que pensé.

Hillary: díselo Takao ¬¬

Takao: no hay nada que decir ¬¬

Kenny: nos echaron del lugar por los pocos modales de Takao -.-u

Takao: por que no lo publican en el diario? ¬¬

Rei: ^^u ya veo

Kai: menos mal porque se estaban tardando demasiado-dijo con su semblante serio normal.

Takao: genial, el dia de hoy estoy rodeado de amargados -.-

Max: ya basta y vamos al cine antes que se haga mas tarde! .

Kai: como sea- dijo empezando a caminar seguido por Rei y luego los otros.

FEO? FEO ES ESCRIBIR 5 HORAS Y QUE SE TE BORRE TOOOODO, ASIQUE TARDE MAS Y QUEDO MAS CORTO DE LO QUE IBA A SER PERO NO HAY PROBLEMA, UN CAPITULO MAS QUE ESCRIBIR Y NADA MAS. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. DENTRO DE POCO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. que pasara en el cine? querrá Kai estrangular a Takao de nuevo? tendrán Kenny y Rei su cita? como reaccionara Kai ante eso? podrá de una vez confesarse ante Rei? todo eso estaba en este capitulo pero internet me odia asique lo voy a hacer en el que viene. byee!


	5. peleas y dudas

holaa! BUENO. ahora guardo los cambios cada 3 oraciones para que no me pase lo de la vez anterior T.T

les informo que algo que odio es leer un fic que esta sin terminar asique juro por mi amor al yaoi y esta pareja que voy a terminar esta historia y las futuras asique no se preocupen :) no hay nada que me guste mas que poner a Kai en situaciones graciosas como a cualquier personaje serio XD los celos son divertidos cuando no los siente uno :P

OKK ACA VAMOS: ESCRIBIENDO A LAS 6 AM.. LO QUE HACE EL IMSOMNIO -.-

CAPITULO 5:

Kai y Rei iban caminando adelante , seguidos de Kenny y Hilary y en lo ultimo venían Takao y Max que venían susurrándose

Max: esto ya me harto. tenemos que conseguir crear la situación perfecta entre Kai y Rei y evitar esa cita con Kenny.

Takao: no habias dicho que seria mejor para Rei tener esa cita para que Kai se entrometiera?

Max: si, pero Kai dejaría en ridículo a Kenny y ahora estoy cien por ciento seguro de que Rei no ha aceptado sus sentimientos todavia

Takao: esta bien Sherlock, que sugieres que hagamos?- siguieron hablando atrás mientras Hilary y Kenny hacían lo mismo

Hilary: y Kenny?-le decía en voz baja- en que quedaron?

Kenny: el accedió pero, seria muy incomodo para él talvez debería decirle que mejor se olvide de lo que dije..

Hilary: te rechazo?

Kenny: no exactamente, la verdad aun no me ha respondido.

Hilary: entonces no te des por vencido, aun tienes oportunidad.-le dijo entusiasmada

Kenny: nose, tu crees que ha Rei le guste alguien? porque yo me entere de que rechazo a Mao hace poco..

Hilary: pues yo me entere por Salima que ella también fue rechazada, son chicas muy lindas asique estoy segura de que a Rei le gustan los chicos.-dijo con seguridad

Kenny: si pero, he observado a Rei mas que nadie.. estoy seguro de que a él le gusta Kai..

Hilary: o.o estas seguro? yo se que se llevan muy bien pero no me esperaba que tuviera esos gustos tan... nose talvez, masoquistas? ^^u

Kenny: hoy hablare con él, la verdad quiero que él sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo, una de las cosas que mas me gustan en mi vida es poder ver la hermosa sonrisa de Rei..

Hilary: awwwww.. no digas eso que voy a llorar T.T pero que pasara contigo?

Kenny: descuida, tengo una buena amiga que me consolara verdad?

Hilary: claro ^^ no solo yo, los chicos también te damos nuestro apoyo- le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Ya veian el cine desde la esquina, Rei había estado muy callado con la mirada baja perdido en sus pensamientos, Kai lo miraba de reojo muriendo de curiosidad por saber que le cruzaba la mente aunque no lo demostrara su rostro. ninguno de los dos se había vuelto a hablar hasta que por fin llegaron.

Takao: que sea una de terror! ^o^

Max: no Takao, después debes dormir con la luz prendida -.-

Takao: pero solo hay películas cursis hoy ¬¬

Hilary: genial porque hoy yo decido ^^

Takao: genial, hubiera traido una almohada

Hilary: la verdad que si porque vamos a ver esta que empieza en 15 minutos

Takao: por que? T.T

Max: no es tan malo, aprovecha a dormir una siesta ^^u

Takao: primero quiero palomitas

Max: de acuerdo vamos por ellas- se fue seguido de Takao

Kenny: iré por las entradas: dijo yéndose con Hilary dejando solos a Kai y Rei.

era la primera vez que entre ambos había un silencio incomodo, Rei no se animaba a ver a Kai a la cara porque recordaba lo que había pasado hace unos minutos en el parque y Kai buscaba la mirada de Rei, le parecía muy extraño que el kot este callado tanto tiempo y creía que lo había ofendido cuando intento besarlo ''accidentalmente''.

Kai: oye Rei, estas enojado?-dijo al fin rompiendo el silencio pero Rei no lo miraba.

Rei: no..-no le mostraba el rostro

Kai: hmp.. puedo pedirte algo?- perdiendo un poco la paciencia

Rei: que pasa?- aun dándole la espalda mientras miraba las carteleras

Kai: mírame cuando te estoy hablando- dijo algo molesto

Rei: lo siento no me di cuenta, pero si me lo pides así tal vez deba seguir mirando la pared-dijo sarcásticamente

Kai: si no quieres que este aquí para que me pediste que venga?-dijo terminando de perder la paciencia y levantando la voz

Rei: no me grites, además de donde sacaste eso?, Kai dime de una vez que quieres de mi, eres la persona mas amable del mundo y en un segundo te enfadas sin decirme porque! luego dices ''tenemos que hablar'' y luego no me dices nada y repites la misma escena una y otra vez!- dice ya enfadado

Kai: no es mi culpa! Takao siempre nos interrumpe! además tu eres el que se portaba extraño, solo quería saber que te pasa!- la gente empezaba a mirar- que rayos están mirando?-les dijo con mirada de pocos amigos y todos se fueron.

Rei: por que eres tan agresivo? anoche hiciste lo mismo con el pobre de Takao! te portas como un niño -dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Kai: no me hables así Kon, no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo-dijo tratando de calmarse.

Rei: pues ya estamos discutiendo, o mejor dicho estábamos- dijo esto y se fue donde estaban Hilary y Kenny que llegaban de comprar las entradas.

Kenny: Rei que te pasa? te ves molesto..

Rei: nuestra cita empieza ahora, entra!- dijo arrastrando a Kenny al interior de la sala.

Hilary: oye Kai, que fue lo que paso?- dijo preocupada

Kai: nada -dijo entrando tras ellos

Max: he... me perdí de algo? -dijo Max que venia con Takao que pudo oir y ver lo ultimo

Hilary: nose, creo que Rei esta molesto con Kai..

Takao: lo único que le faltaba, ahora también molesta Rei -.- ese chico va a morir solo

Max: no digas eso Takao! eso me preocupa, Kai siempre se molesta pero que Rei lo haga? es muy raro..

Takao: oye.. no habrá sido por ''eso'' no?

Max: no creo, se tomo muy bien lo de Kenny, asique seguramente Kai no supo expresarse y lo ofendió o algo, quien sabe..

Hilary: a que se refieren?

Takao: es hora de que lo sepa no crees?

Max: si u.u

Hilary: no me digas que Kai también..

Max le gusta Rei- dijo en voz baja

Hilary: QUE?!

Takao: lo que oíste -.-

Hilary: Kenny me había dicho que era al revés, pero si los dos se gustan por que no están saliendo?

Max: trabajamos en eso, parece que Rei aun no quiere aceptarlo porque cree que Kai lo va a rechazar.

Takao: y Kai aun no se lo ha dicho.

Max: eso fue tu culpa ¬¬

Takao: no fue a propósito ¬¬

Hilary: que tontos son! Kai es un cobarde y Rei se hace rogar, Kenny tenia razón y ahora el pobre quedo en un triangulo amoroso.

Max: es cierto que paso exactamente?

Hilary: bueno arrastro a Kenny a la sala diciendo que su cita empezaba ahora..

Takao: que impulsivo, esta obviamente molesto.

Max: si.. pero si Kenny ya lo sabe se dará cuenta y hablara con Rei, espero que al menos o haga entrar en razón respecto a Kai

Hilary: si.. el pobre es muy valiente, deja su felicidad de lado para que Rei este bien, me dijo que lo hablaría con él.

Max: eso es admirable, ahora solo nos queda esperar...-terminada la conversación entraron a la sala de cine

Las luces estaban apagadas y la película por empezar, Kenny y Rei estaban sentados adelante y dos filas mas atrás estaban Kai, Max, Takao y Hilary que podían sentir escalofríos por el aura oscura que rodeaba a Kai.

Kai: ''que impulsivo soy. Ahora Rei esta haciendo lo que trataba de evitar y lo estoy viendo en primera plana, genial, además de todo lo hice enojar.. que idiota, lo que intente hacer en el parque fue precipitado, esta vez la interrupción de Takao no fue tan mala después de todo, no debo hacer nada hasta habérselo dicho primero.. seguro esta ofendido conmigo, después de todo tiene razón, me creo muy maduro pero he estado haciendo estupidez tras estupidez y lo peor de todo es que el quedo involucrado por mi inseguridad, espero que se le pase el enfado después de la película asi puedo aclarar todo de una maldita vez y luego que sea lo que dios quiera..'' -perdido en sus pensamientos mientras Max lo observaba preocupado.

Max: creo que esta sufriendo- le susurro a Takao

Takao: bueno si puede enamorarse supongo que también es capaz de sufrir -.-

Max: no puedes ser mas sensible? ¬¬

Takao: me están obligando a ver esta basura, confórmate -.-

Hilary: shhh! no ves que ya va a empezar ¬¬

Takao: de acuerdo, despiértenme cuando nos vallamos- dijo acomodándose y cerrando los ojos

MIENTRAS TANTO:

Rei: ''tonto Kai, que se cree que es para tratarme de esa forma tan bipolar? pensé que nos estábamos llevando tan bien, pero creo que solo soy un capricho para él.. me gustaría que me dijera de una vez lo que ayer me ha estado tratado de decir, y ahora que lo pienso fui un poco injusto con él.. no ha hecho mas que tratado de complacerme pero, creo que yo soy el que lo arruina al final.. lo que paso en el parque, si es lo que creo,quisiera que hubiera pasado.. será eso lo que no puede decirme? viniendo de alguien como él es imposible que asi sea pero Takao tiene razón, son demasiadas coincidencias.. lo el hotel, lo de anoche, la invitación de hoy y lo de hace unas horas.. realmente me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta Kai, pero tengo miedo a equivocarme a mis pensamientos, que tal si el en realidad me quiere como a un amigo? no puedo soportarlo, a no ser que el me diga lo contrario jamás podré decírselo... que cobarde soy, y termine involucrando al pobre de Kenny, en realidad soy una mala persona, no hago mas que lastimar a las personas que mas me quieren...

Kenny: oye!-sacando a Rei de sus pensamientos

Rei: que? lo siento.. estaba distraído-dice con un semblante triste

Kenny: la verdad a mi tampoco me gusta esta película, podríamos salir de aquí? aprovechemos que los otros están aquí dentro para aclarar las cosas Rei.-dijo seriamente.

Rei: ha.. esta bien, si tu quieres, vamos a sentarnos afuera-dijo levantándose y saliendo junto con Kenny bajo la mirada de Kai que se incorporo después que ellos salieron.

Max: ya te aburrió la película?- le pregunto pero se fue sin contestar- oye- le pego un codazo a Takao

Takao: auch! que pasa? estaba soñando que-

Max: síguelos y cuéntame que pasa-le dijo susurrando

Takao: que? acaso me crees un agente ultra secreto o algo así? -.-

Max: de paso ve y trae mas palomitas ^^

Takao: esta bien -o-

Takao se fue sin muchos ánimos, Kenny y Rei estaban sentados en una mesa donde esperan los clientes que empiecen las películas, y a la vuelta de la esquina a unos dos metro contra la pared estaba Kai escuchando de que hablaban:

Rei: Takao tenia razón, a nadie le gustan mucho estas películas no hay nadie aquí además de nosotros- le dijo sonriendo falsamente tratando de romper el incomodo silencio

Kenny: esta bien, lo se todo Rei, déjame hablar pero tendrás que escucharme hasta el final, ¿si?-dijo seriamente

Rei: emm.. claro-un poco sorprendido por la iniciativa que había tomado Kenny

Kenny: Rei.. tu ya sabes lo que siento por ti, desde la primera vez que te vi me sentí intrigado por tu persona y con el tiempo hasta me llegue a obsesionar un poco..-hizo una pausa y suspiro- por eso se.. que tu no me corresponderías desde un principio.

Rei: bueno.. no te eches abajo así, realmente me alagas, pero tu no eres mi tipo, y no lo digo porque seas un chico, es que yo.. bueno...

Kenny: te gusta otra persona-dijo mirándolo de frente.

Rei: no! bueno.. nose..

Kenny: a eso quería llegar Rei, dime, estas consiente de lo que sientes por Kai?-Kai se sorprendió al escuchar esto-

Rei: que? de que hablas? yo no.. -se había sonrojado y no sabia que responderle

Kenny: esta bien Rei, puedes decírmelo, realmente quiero ayudarte a ser feliz, pero quiero que me digas sinceramente si hay alguien que te gusta?-Kai estaba casi asomado escuchando muy atentamente lo que estaba por decir Rei.

Rei: tu.. no se lo diras a nadie?- dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

Kenny: te lo juro con mi alma Rei, pero quiero saber, y parece que tu también quieres saberlo, dinos a ambos Rei, tu estas enamorado de Kai?

Rei: yo..-su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido y en su mente empezaron a aparecer recuerdos de el y Kai- lo estaba pensando hace unos momentos y..

Takao: oye Kai tienes dinero para comprar mas palomitas?- apareció Takao detrás de Kai, y este no pudo escuchar la respuesta de Rei.

Kai:...

Takao: oye o.o estas bien?

Kai: aquí tengo tus palomitas -.-

Takao: oye.. que vas a hacer? no! espera!-decía mientras Kai se le acercaba con cara de psicópata

Mientras tanto Kenny y Rei no se habían percatado del crimen cerca de ellos:

Kenny: lo suponía-dijo un poco triste

Rei: Kenny.. yo.. esta bien que hagas esto?-dijo viéndolo preocupado

Kenny: por supuesto, sino estaría siendo egoísta. puedes quedarte tranquilo Rei, estoy seguro que Kai no es un tonto y no dejaría pasar una oportunidad así- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Rei: Kenny... muchas gracias, y también, lo siento-dijo incorporándose y abrazando a Kenny

Kenny: o/o esta bien, no es necesario que lo hagas..

Rei: estoy seguro que encontraras la persona correcta pronto, y esta será muy afortunada-le dijo dulcemente y beso su mejilla

Kenny: por favor no hagas eso, me apena demasiado u/u

Rei: lo siento, es que me alegraste el día ^^

EN LA SALA DONDE ESTABAN DANDO LA PELICULA:

Hilary: awww que lindo, me encantaría tener un novio asi- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Max: ZZzzZzZz

Hilary: oye Max despierta, ya termino ¬¬

Max: ha.. si? oye Takao no volvió?-dijo levantándose y estirándose un poco

Hilary: no.. tampoco los otros, vallamos a buscarlos, me preocupa como este Kenny

Max: a mi me preocupa mas Takao -.- ''espero que no halla hecho nada inoportuno otra vez o Kai seguro lo mata''-pensó mientras se iban

una vez afuera vieron a Kenny y a Rei parados en la salida.

Max: oigan chicos! no vieron a Takao y a Kai?

Rei: no estaban con ustedes?

Hilary: no, Kai se fue después de ustedes y Takao fue a buscar mas palomitas pero jamas volvió.

Max: ho no -.-

Kenny: tal vez aun este haciendo fila.

Rei: tu crees? no había muchas personas hoy..

Max: buscalos en el baño, yo ire a la tienda-dijo poniéndose en marcha

Rei: si, esta bien- también se va dejando solos a Kenny y Hilary

Hilary: y? como estas?- dijo viéndolo con una mirada un poco preocupada

Kenny: bueno.. yo tenia razón. pero estaba mentalmente preparado para esto.. mejor no hablemos del tema- dijo un poco triste

Hilary: si, lo siento. no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí si necesitas algo ^^

Kenny: gracias..-le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

Max: donde rayos está, aquí no hay nadie.. he?-oyo un ruido dentro de la maquina de palomitas y se acerco a ella para ver mejor- mmm... no será que.. HAA! -se alarmo al ver a Takao dentro de la maquina lleno de azúcar y palomitas.

Takao: ...sal..va..me..-dijo antes de desmayarse

Max: resiste Takao! ya te sacaré de ahí- dijo mientras abria la maquina

EN EL BAÑO:

Kai se estaba lavando las manos quitando toda evidencia de lo sucedido.

Kai: ''maldicion''-pensó mientras se secaba- ''es la ultima vez que me hace eso, ahora no se que rayos dijo Rei, si dijo que no entonces ni me molesto en decirlo y me voy de aquí, pero si dijo que si..''

Rei: Kai, estas aquí?- dijo entrando en el baño, pero al cruzar sus miradas recordó su discusión y vio al piso de nuevo- te estábamos buscando

Kai: ha..si, oye respecto a lo de hoy..

Rei: olvídalo, no quiero estar peleado contigo por algo tan tonto, por cierto, nos has visto a Takao?

Kai: emm.. -.-u

Rei: por cierto, antes de que nos vallamos, yo también quiero hablar contigo de algo..-dijo viéndolo a la cara nuevamente.

Kai: o.o haa.. si como quieras, que sucede?

Rei: veras después de hablar con Kenny, me di cuenta que tu.. bueno-

Kai: Rei.. -dijo poniéndose serio- antes que me lo digas, déjame a mi decirte a ti...- se acerca a Rei y le toma de las manos- que lamento todo lo que dije antes, y la razón de que me ponga asi...

Rei: si Kai..-dijo viéndolo atentamente con los ojos brillosos.

Kai: lo que quiero de ti.. lo que he tratado de decirte.. es que tu eres para mi... Rei. YO TE A-

Max: Rei! es terrible! Takao esta medio... o.o

Rei:

Kai: -.-* ''esto debe ser el karma''

Max: nada! olvídalo! continúen yo me voy! ^^u

Rei: espera Max! que le paso exactamente a Takao?-dijo soltándose de Kai que estaba es modo depresivo

Max: bueno.. -se acerca y le cuenta al oído.

Rei: KAI ¬¬

Kai: mm? -sale del modo depresivo y mira a Rei al escuchar su voz un poco alterada.

Rei: acaso tu metiste a Takao en la maquina de palomitas? mas te vale que me digas la verdad ¬¬

Kai: oye por que me acusas asi? ¬¬

Rei: bueno has estado mas agresivo de lo normal, y Hilary me dijo que el y tu salieron de la sala casi al mismo tiempo.

Kai:-suspira- esta bien, yo lo hice -.- pero en mi defensa-

Rei: esta vez te pasaste! tonto! - le dijo mientras se iba ver como se encontraba Takao.

Kai: ...hee.. que?- quedando sorprendido por la forma en que Rei lo llamó.

Max: bueno...-mirando a Kai que le dirgia una mirada asesina- creo que mejor me voy ^^u -salio casi corriendo

Kai:...-se paro frente al espejo y se quedo mirando-... ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA MALDITA BROMAA!-dijo descargándose al fin y salio tras Rei y Max

CON TAKAO:

Rei y Max acababan de llegar junto a un Takao tirado en el piso junto un empleado que llamaba a una ambulancia.

Takao: auxilio, creo que me va a dar diabetes T.T

Rei: Takao-dijo sentándose junto a él preocupado- estas bien? dijo tomando su mano entre las suyas- como lo siento, te juro que hare que Kai se disculpe contigo.

Takao: haa.. Rei.. Eres tu? realmente te ves como un hermoso ángel .. je je...

Max: o.o Takao! no vallas hacia la luz! -los paramédicos llegaron y se llevaron a Takao y Max se fue con él.

Rei: esto se salio de control.. Hilary, debo hablar con Kai, lametno que tu dia halla pasado asi pero aun puedes irte con Kenny

Hilary: descuida, mejor nos vamos ^^u -ambos se van dejando a Rei solo con Kai que acaba de llegar.

Kai: -.-u oye...yo-

Rei: mas te vale que le pidas disculpas! realmente te pasaste esta vez! estoy muy enojado contigo ¬¬

Kai: no Rei, no me digas eso por favor..-le dice con cara de arrepentimiento- lo siento. se acerca para tomar sus manos.

Rei: no me toques! ¬¬

Kai: o.o perdón! pero no te enfades tanto, yo a ti no te hice nada!

Rei: no me gusta que seas así de violento, eso no es bueno Kai! no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar hasta que le pidas perdón a Takao por todo lo que le has hecho pasar ¬¬

Kai: es una broma verdad? ¬¬ -Rei, empieza a caminar hacia la salida ignorándolo- oye ¬¬* te estoy hablando

Rei: es muy enserio -dijo viéndolo una ultima vez antes de empezar a caminar por las calles.

Kai: Rei.. lo hare pero no enfades conmigo.. Rei, espera -.- por favor, no me hagas esto, pareces una niña.

Rei: hmp! - caminando mas rápido

Kai: por favor kot! no seas-

Rei: que dijiste? ¬¬

Kai: em.. por favor perdóname y-

Rei: no no no, eso no, otra vez me dijiste asi, que significa esa palabra?

Kai: que palabra? -.- u

Rei: kot ¬¬

Kai: no, yo dije Kon u.u

Rei: ¬¬ -se acerca a Kai y le dice con mirada muy fría- yo escuche bien, dímelo de una vez o esta vez si que me enojare contigo HIWATARI.

Kai: emmm... bueno, es.. una palabra en ruso.

Rei: ya me imaginaba pero quiero saber lo que significa -.-

Kai: no creo que quieras saber..

Rei: entonces es algo malo?! lo sabia! que malo eres Kai-dijo con los ojos llorosos- te has estado burlando de mi verdad?

Kai: que? no no no no no ! no te pongas asi! no es eso Rei! oye mírame a la cara! -Rei se había puesto de espaldas y se cubría el rostro con las manos- oye.. no llores-le dijo abrazándolo por la espalda.

Rei: no estoy llorando!-le dice alejándose de él- no soy una niña! solo me avergüenza que hallas jugado asi conmigo, pensé que eras mi amigo!

Kai: lo somos pero! espera un momento.. no crees que estas haciendo una escena? -.-

Rei: como te atreves!? para ti es un juego que-Kai le pone una mano en la boca.

Kai: Rei, te quiero, pero me estas irritando, si te lo digo te vas a calmar -.-u

Rei: -quitando la mano de Kai- eso depende, pero sigo enojado por lo de Takao ¬¬

Kai: bien! escucha..-empezó a sentirse apenado.

Rei: y bien?

Kai: ...

Rei: mm? que dijiste?- dijo acercándose un poco

Kai: GATO! SIGNIFICA GATO! CONTENTO?! - se fue muy apenado antes que Rei viera su rostro dejándolo paralizado y sin palabras-

Rei: o/o ... gato? acaso crees que yo..

Kai: ¬/¬ ''rayos rayos rayos rayos rayos rayos rayos..''-pensó Kai todo el camino mientras caminaba rápidamente, ahora si que no podía verlo a la cara.

EN EL HOSPITAL:

Doctor: ya te puedes ir a tu casa, todo esta en orden ^^

Takao: gracias doctor-el y Max salieron del hospital encontrándose con Kai

Max: ho-o

Takao: haaaaa! viniste a terminar lo que empezaste verdad? por que me odias?

Kai: lamento mucho a verte golpeado, destrozado tu casa, asfixiarte, ahogarte y metido en una maquina de palomitas..-dijo con un semblante serio.

Takao: pues díselo también a tu cara ¬¬

Max: no le hagas caso! muchas gracias por disculparte Kai ^^u

Kai: como sea, no lo hice por ti de todas formas ¬¬

Takao: seguro Rei se lo pidió, es un dominado ¬¬

Kai: QUE RAYOS DIJISTE?! ¬¬*

Max: no le hagas caso! ^^u

Kai: ''odio cuando tiene razón'' ¬¬ -pensó Kai empezando a caminar hacia casa de Takao seguido de los otros dos.

EN CASA DE TAKAO:

Max: oye Rei! ya llegamos ! ^^ ... Rei? te sientes bien?

Rei: o.o ...

Max: que le pasa?

Takao: oye Rei estoy vivo! podrias alegrarte? ¬¬

Rei: o.o si.. que bueno..

Max y Takao: o.o ?

Kai: oye Rei.. ¬/¬

Rei: voy a preparar la cena, por cierto Takao, se disculpo Kai contigo?- dijo volviendo en si

Takao: lo sabia -.- tu se lo dijiste, por eso lo hizo.

Rei: entonces si? que bueno ^^ -dijo mirando a Kai sonriente- bueno estare en la cocina.

Max: oye vamos a jugar videojuegos ^^

Takao: genial, tal vez tenga mas posibilidades esta vez- dijo en tono arrogante.

Max: ja-ja ¬¬ -ambos se fueron y Kai entro a la cocina.

Kai: oye Rei..-dijo acercándose a él-

Rei: he..si? -pregunto tratando de concentrarse en lo que hacia-

Kai: ya no estas molesto conmigo?

Rei: claro que no.. -dijo mientras abria el grifo del agua.

Kai: Rei..-lo abraza por la cintura- podemos hablar de lo que dije ayer?-le susurra al oido

Rei: hee o/o mejor mañana, hoy fue un dia agotador para mi.

Kai: de acuerdo, creo que tienes razón -dijo soltándolo-

Rei: por cierto.. por que me dices gato?

Kai: ''todo menos eso por favor''-pensó Kai- que haras de cenar?

Rei: Kai!

Kai: esta bien, es porque.. tienes rasgos felinos sabes?

Rei: bueno, si pero..

Kai: cuando dormimos podría jurar que haces un sonido parecido al ronroneo de un gato ¬/¬

Rei: o/o oh.. bueno, asique era por eso.

Kai: podemos no hablar del tema? -.-

Rei: esta bien ^^u

luego de la cena todos se fueron a dormir, había sido un dia largo y pesado emocionalmente para algunos y físicamente para Takao, solo cerraron los ojos esperando que el nuevo dia llegue asi iban a la gran feria que empezaba mañana..

BUENO eso es todo, la segunda parte que se me borro ayer, ahora voy a tardar mas en pensar el siguiente, bueno Takao recibió lo que se merecía y Rei se saco unas cuantas dudas de encima. que pasara en la feria con Rei y Kai? mas celos? mas interrupciones? por ahora ni yo estoy segura... bye!


	6. sentimientos

bueno vamos a empezar a ponerle fin a esta historia antes de que se alargue demasiado. declaro este el ultimo capitulo pero basándome en esta historia voy a escribir otras de KaixRei hablando de lo que pasa después de g-revolution y quien sabe que mas, depende de lo que me salga aca.. empiezo a escribir un lunes a las 12:40 am y quien sabe cuando lo termino..

CAPITULO 6: ULTIMO !

Eran las 6:37 am . Todos dormían menos Rei que le gustaba levantarse temprano, estaba en la bañera pensando y meditando sobre ciertos temas, como lo que iba a hacer hoy respecto a sus sentimientos ya aceptados por si mismo hacia Kai, la charla con Kenny de verdad lo había ayudado a ponerse en claro, pero ahora se preocupaba mas por si era correspondido o si debería ser correspondido, después de todo el y Kai eran chicos y no sabia como se lo tomarían sus viejos amigos o la gente de su pueblo, no sabia si realmente valía la pena.. tal vez solo era un capricho o cosa rara de la pubertad pero realmente le daban ganas de arriesgarlo todo cuando recordaba sus momentos con Kai y la forma en que lo hacia sentir solo pensar en él. De esta forma con pensamientos que no lo llevaban a ningún lado se paso casi una hora en la bañera hasta que decidió salir, tomó una toalla para secar un poco su cabello y luego de vestirse, volvió al dojo donde estaba Kai aun durmiendo, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a peinarse mientras lo observaba.. verlo ahí tan tranquilo, realmente verlo dormir le encantaba, una de las pocas veces que podía apreciar el rostro de Kai totalmente sereno y relajado, parecía tan indefenso...

Rei: oh Kai, si supieras.. que debería hacer?-dijo pensando en voz alta con una mirada triste- tal vez, no debería volver a verte, y olvidar este sueño imposible..-después de decir eso Kai empezó a moverse y al abrir los ojos se encontró el hermoso rostro del kot a su lado sentado con el cabello suelto y húmedo.

Kai: mm.. buenos días Rei-dijo sentándose y luego bostezaba.

Rei: buenos días dormilón, hoy dormiste mas de lo normal- dijo viendo el reloj que marcaban las 7:53 am

Kai: bueno parece que ayer también me agote bastante..-dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño.

Rei: quieres que te alcance unas toallas limpias? -le dijo Rei recogiendo su cabello en una cola de caballo

Kai: si por favor, parece que tu ya te bañaste hace un buen rato, a que hora te levantaste?- dijo mientras se sacaba la parte de arriba quedando con el torso desnudo.

Rei: bueno, creo que un poco antes de las 7, también dormí demás hoy-dijo alcanzándole las toallas a Kai.

Kai: pudiste haberme despertado, no me gusta levantarme tan tarde- decía dirigiéndose al baño seguido de Rei.

Rei: es que te vez tan lindo cuando duermes ^^ o es que querías que nos bañáramos juntos de nuevo?- le dijo recargándose en el marco de la puerta del baño con una voz insinuante.

Kai: ja-ja te levantaste gracioso hoy kot?-dijo mientras tomaba su cepillo de dientes-

Rei: sabes.. -dijo entrando al baño sentándose en retrete atrás de Kai y cruzando las piernas- me encanta que me digas asi..- con una voz sensual.

Kai: cohgh!-casi se ahoga con el cepillo- oye.. que te pasa hoy? te portas mas atrevido de lo normal-dijo poniéndose nervioso.

Rei: no seas tan tímido.. he estado pensando que últimamente-se para y se acerca quedando a medio metro de Kai- estas situaciones, son normales entre nosotros.

Kai: ...-se había quedado totalmente paralizado viendo por el espejo los hermosos ojos de Rei que se asomaban ahora sobre su hombro- ..eh, a que juegas hoy?

Rei: es que me di cuenta de algo, eso es todo ^^ -dijo con una hermosa y sincera sonrisa.

Kai: haa..-suspiro- solo estas tratando de ponerme nervioso de nuevo verdad?-dijo dando la vuelta quedando de frente con él-

Rei: por que lo dices?-dijo pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Kai dejándolos en unas situación parecida a la del parque- acaso crees que soy un kot malo?

Kai: ...-pasa sus brazos por la cintura de Rei pegándolo a su pecho descubierto- muy malo-le susurra al oído provocando en Rei el supuesto ''ronroneo'' que escuchaba Kai a veces.

Rei: no es cierto.. solo soy curioso- dijo a centímetros de su boca para después soltarlo- mejor te dejo tranquilo, ''la curiosidad mata al gato''-

Kai: oye, lo escuche de vuelta- le dijo antes de Rei saliera.

Rei: mm? que cosa?-deteniéndose en la puerta.

Kai: ronroneaste -le dijo mientras empezaba a desabrocharse el cinturón-

Rei: tonto, eso no es posible ^/^ -dijo saliendo cerrando la puerta tras de él-

Kai: mm... ''estoy seguro que me estas provocando Kon, ya no son solo fantasías mías''- pensó mientras se quitaba su ultima prenda y se entraba a bañar- ''ya veras, si quieres jugar con fuego..''

AFUERA DEL BAÑO:

Rei: ''los chicos tienen razón, Kai esta enamorado de mi, no es por ser presumido pero no ya no tengo razones para creer que no es así''-pensaba mientras terminaba de atar su cabello.

Max: buenos días Rei ^^ -le saludo alegremente

Rei: buenos días Max, supongo que ese Takao aun no quiere levantarse.. -dijo negando con la cabeza

Max: no es necesario que te lo diga ^^u por cierto, aun no han podido hablar Kai y tu?

Rei: sobre que? -dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

Max: no te hagas, ya todos lo sabemos menos ustedes -.-

Rei: oye, eso debo oírlo de él primero-dijo viendo hacia otro lado.

Max: no te hagas rogar -.-

Rei: oye es mi problema, ya no quiero que ustedes se anden metiendo por favor, quisiera un poco de privacidad -.-

Max: entonces cuéntame que harás al respecto, lo rechazaras como a tantos o acaso..? - le dice viéndolo de forma divertida y con voz sugerente

Rei: ¬/¬ no tengo porque habla esto contigo-le dice y luego se va hacia la cocina

Max: ''jeje hoy va a ser un día inolvidable'' -pensó y luego lo siguió

EN EL BAÑO:

''ese Rei..-pensaba Kai- parece que ya se dio cuenta y ya no tiene pudor por lo que dice o hace, mmm.. como se atreve a acercarse de esa forma tan provocativa?.. siento como mi cuello y pecho queman al recordar la sensación de su piel, y sentir su respiración tan cerca.. me provoca para luego irse, que esta tramando? acaso intenta sacarse una duda respecto a lo que siento? o será que todavía el no esta seguro?.. como sea, lo de hace un momento me dejo algo excitado, puedo sentir el sonrojo de mis mejillas, debo controlarme, que quieres de mi Rei? me estas poniendo alguna clase de prueba?.. hmp, tal vez aclare tus dudas después del festival, pienso besarte luego de confesarme aunque me pongas resistencia, eso es lo que obtienes por atrevido... ni creas que saldrás ileso después de empujarme a tal extremo, lo siento kot, pero como tu dijiste.. la curiosidad mata al gato''

EN LA COCINA:

Rei: podrías intentar despertar a Takao ^^ -dijo viendo dulcemente a Max

Max: bueno, lo intentare -.- -dijo dirigiéndose al cuarto de Takao

Rei: ''bien eso me dará tiempo a solas''-pensó mientras se sentaba y miraba por la ventana- ''ho Kai, te estoy dando la oportunidad de que me digas algo, por favor date prisa, me pregunto como será besar tus labios..-pensaba mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas y dirigió la vista hacia la rosa que le había regalado Kai el otro día- eres tan frio, y al mismo tiempo tan cálido, me siento tan afortunado de conocerte..''

Kai: oye Rei! -lo saca de sus pensamientos asustando un poco a Rei- estas muy distraído

Rei: lo siento, estaba pensando en alguien.. -dijo como si nada mirando de reojo a Kai para ver su reacción-

Kai: mm..? en quien? ¬¬ -dijo parándose detrás de él-

Rei: no puedo decírtelo- dijo cerrando sus ojos

Kai: por que? ¬¬ -empezaba a perder la paciencia mientras Rei aguantaba la risa, definitivamente le encantaba hacerlo enojar-

Rei: porque.. -dijo parándose y viendo a Kai- esa persona se enoja con facilidad ^^ -dijo viendo el gesto de molestia de Kai

Kai: estas loco -.-

Rei: no te pongas celoso, esa persona estaba en mi cabeza, no en mi corazón- dijo con voz seductora.

Kai: ¬/¬ emm.. que estas haciendo?-dijo al ver como Rei lo empujaba haciendo que se siente para luego sentarse en su falda- em.. Rei.. no hagas eso por favor -Rei lo miraba con cara de niño inocente.

Rei: eso que? ^^ -dijo mientras sonreía- hay algo que quieras decirme?-le susurro al oído

Kai: he.. no de esta forma u/u -dijo mientras se lo sacaba de encima- te estas portando muy atrevido, sabias?

Rei: en que sentido?-le decía haciéndose el desentendido

Kai: ya basta- le dijo seriamente haciendo que Rei se sorprendiera- escucha..-le dijo parándose y pegando a Rei a su cuerpo- no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya kot..- le decía viéndolo seductoramente, ahora era Rei el que se sentía acorralado frente a la mirada de Kai y su voz tan varonil..

Rei: Kai.. -un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas- solo dime de una vez...- apoyo sus manos en el pecho de Kai mientras el lo sostenia por la cintura-

Kai: ya no eres tan malo ahora..-decía con una ligera y victoriosa sonrisa-

Rei: cállate ¬/¬ -decía viendo hacia un lado pero Kai lo obligo a mirarlo directamente cuando tomo su mentón volteando su rostro de vuelta hacia él.

Kai: Rei escucha..-le dijo mientras ambos se miraban intensamente un poco sonrojados- yo.. te a-

BUEN DIAA CHICOS! QUE HISITE PARA DESYUNAR REI? ^^ -entro interrumpiendo Takao como ya había agarrado costumbre.

Kai: ...-soltando a Rei- oye Takao ¬¬

Rei: ni se te ocurra Kai- le dijo viéndolo seriamente

Kai: ¬¬ solo porque hoy estaba de buen humor se la dejare pasar.

Takao: que? pasa algo? o.o

Max: ¬¬ nada Takao, lamentablemente para algunos, nunca pasa nada.

Rei: que quieres comer Takao? ^^u

Takao: hotcakes por favor ^^

Rei: y tu Kai? emm Kai? -Kai estaba sentado en un rincón con una nube gris sobre él- bueno, habrá hotcakes para todos -.-u

Max: genial ^^

MAS TARDE:

Ya eran las 12 del mediodía y Takao y Max practicaban con sus beyblades en el patio mientras Kai con una cara de molestia estaba sentado en la entrada del dojo tratando de meditar y buscando el porque de las interrupciones constantes, acaso el destino no quería que él y Rei estuvieran juntos?

Kai: hmp! ya quisieras maldito... -dijo en voz alta ante tales pensamientos

Rei: Kai, estas bien, dijo sentándose a su lado con una copa de helado de chocolate que traía- gracias por no maltratar a Takao hoy, sabes que no lo hace a propósito ^^

Kai: no quiero que te enojes conmigo de nuevo.. como sea, lo proteges demasiado, por que te importa tanto? ¬¬ -dijo viendo hacia la dirección contraria donde estaba Rei

Rei: porque lo quiero, obviamente.-dijo Rei tranquilamente

Kai: ha. que lindo ¬¬ -dijo en un tono molesto

Rei: pero te digo un secreto... -dijo recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Kai- a ti te quiero mas ^^ -y volvió a sentarse y concentrarse en su helado.

Kai: y por que me dices eso? ¬/¬ -dijo apenado aunque en su interior se sentía algo contento-

Rei: para que no te enojes como lo haces ahora -dice con un rostro tranquilo aguantando una carcajada por las reacciones de Kai-

Kai: hmp, lo que sea -dijo cruzándose de brazos -

Rei: quieres? di 'haaa' -le dijo extendiéndole la cuchara con helado-

Kai: que rayos te pasa kot?! ¬/¬ no soy tu mascota deja de hacer tonterías! -dijo ofendido por el gesto de Rei-

Rei: jaja lo siento ^/^ me gusta ver tu rostro apenado -dijo comiéndose el helado-

Kai: hmp, a eso te vas a dedicar todo el dia? ¬¬

Rei: eso depende de ti Kai-le dijo tirándole una indirecta y guiñándole un ojo.

Kai: ... ok-dijo quitándole el helado y tomándole las manos- si eso quieres.. donde nos quedamos hoy? -dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

Rei: valla..-dijo sonrojándose un poco- me gustan tus ideas..-le dice seductoramente.

Kai: Rei.. quiero decirte que tu-

Rei: cuidado!-se lanza sobre él antes que el beyblade de Max lo golpee- estas bien Kai? -le dice preocupado-

Takao: oigan si van a hacer eso váyanse a un hotel -.- -le dice al ver la posición comprometedora de ambos.

Max: Takao no es momento de decir eso! están bien chicos?

Rei: por su puesto, ni siquiera nos rozo -dijo quitándose de arriba de Kai.

Kai: no se cual es tu problema, pero no lo vas a conseguir... -dijo en voz baja hablándole al señor destino como vimos anteriormente-

Rei: que dices Kai?

Kai: nada, no hablaba contigo- se sienta de vuelta y se recuesta sobre la pared del dojo.

Rei: claro.. -.-

Max: esta vez no me vas a ganar, te derrotare aunque sea una vez antes de irnos- dijo saliendo del dojo con su beyblade.

Takao: te apuesto lo que quieras.-dijo muy confiado yéndose con Max-

Rei: oye Kai-dijo tomando su copa de helado- tal vez las cosas no están saliendo como quieres pero no dejes que eso arruine tu dia.

Kai: eso intento, últimamente ocurren cosas que me ponen de mal humor-dice con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados en un tono molesto.

Rei: bueno, tal vez pueda darte un poco de animo-dijo acercándose a Kai.

Kai: nose si ''el'' lo permita-pensó en voz alta refiriéndose a su enemigo, 'destino'

Rei: no permitiré que te rindas asi de fácil- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Kai sorprendiéndolo - aun nos queda un largo dia para aclarar ciertos asuntos.

Kai: de acuerdo me convenciste-dijo sonriendo un poco- por cierto..

Rei: si Kai? -pregunto Rei con una sonrisa

Kai: la próxima vez que hagas eso kot...-se acerca y le dice al oído- te voy a dejar sin aliento.

Rei: ggh!- casi se traga la cuchara- ..he, a que te refieres? ^/^U

Kai: no te apresures, tu lo dijiste, nos queda un laaargo dia-dijo con una sonrisa un poco perversa según Rei.

Rei: ''creo que me pase un poco'' T.T -pensó el pobre kot sintiendo escalofríos.

Ya había empezado la feria y los 4 se dirigían al lugar, Max y Takao iban discutiendo sobre quien sabe que cosa y Kai iba detrás de ellos junto con Rei.

Takao: genial! mira cuantos juegos geniales! ^o^

Max: si! y también hay muchos puestos con premios geniales! vamos Takao!- dijo llevándoselo con él perdiéndose entre la gente.

Rei: parece que se olvidaron de nosotros, que quieres hacer primero? ^^

Kai: bueno, cualquier cosa que tu quieras..

Rei: bueno, entonces subámonos a la montaña rusa-dijo tomándolo del brazo y caminando junto con él.

Kai: hmp, que ironía -.-

Rei: te juro que no es por eso ^^u

MIENTRAS TANTO:

Takao: oye que te pasa? -.- necesito ese brazo para jugar beyblade!

Max: perdón! es que es la ocasión perfecta para dejarlos solos y tengan una cita ^^

Takao: bien, voy a fingir que no se de que hablas y me comprare algo para comer -.-

Max: no deberías comer antes de subirte a los juegos

Takao: descuida, tengo un estomago de acero .

Max: si tu dices -.-u

EN LA MONTAÑA RUSA:

Rei: HAAAA! QUE DIVERTIDO!-gritaba extendiendo sus brazos y riendo

Kai: ...wi -.-

ambos bajaron del juego y se fueron a la parte de las carpas

Rei: Kai eres el primer chico que veo que no se divierte o asusta o muestra alguna emoción en ese juego ^^u

Kai: hmp.. creo que lo sobrevaloran.

Rei: si tu dices.. mm?

Kai: que pasa?-Rei se había quedado mirando algo.

Rei: es tan lindo! -exclamo viendo un gato blanco de peluche- debo tenerlo!-decía con corazones a su alrededor

Kai: -.- interesante.. -nunca vio a Rei hacer tales expresiones-

Rei: disculpe señor como puedo obtener ese gato?

Vendedor: hoo.. ese es el premio mas difícil de obtenes -dijo un chico de unos 23 años de cabello oscuro y largo, tez morena y hermosos ojos verdes, era atractivo- debes derribar todas las botellas de un solo tiro -las botellas eran grandes y pesadas y la pelota era bastante liviana, dudaba que pudiera voltear mas de una..

Rei: valla, parece difícil. -dijo poniendo cara pensativa.

Vendedor: pero para alguien como tu..-dijo viendo a Rei de pies a cabeza y luego tomo el gato- es un regalo-dijo entregándoselo y guiñándole un ojo.

Kai: ¬¬*

Rei o.o en serio? -estaba incrédulo, pero bastante feliz de que un joven apuesto le diera un regalo- muchas gracias ^/^

Kai: vamos a otro juego-dijo tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo con él-

Rei: oye me estas lastimando Kai!-le dijo haciendo que Kai se detuviera- cual es tu problema?

Kai: hmp -se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda-

Rei: -.- Kai... no empieces.

Kai: ¬¬ -aun sin voltear a verlo-

Rei: de acuerdo, no te enojes -dijo apoyando sus manos y su cabeza en la fuerte espalda de Kai- no volveremos allá.

Kai: vamos allá- dijo señalando la rueda de la fortuna.

Rei: como quieras ^^ -dijo empezando a caminar junto con él.

Ambos llegaron y subieron al juego, este empezó a marchar y cuando estaban en lo mas alto se detuvo.

Kai: bueno, parece que no te tengo tan en contra -le dijo Kai al 'destino'-

Rei: otra vez hablando solo, me vas a hacer sentir celoso -dijo apretando el gato.

Kai: oye, antes de que otra cosa pase..- le dijo quitándole el gato y arrojándolo por la ventanilla

Rei: oye! por que hiciste-mm! -Rei pensó en ese momento que estaba soñando, se olvido del gato y de todo lo que lo rodeaba en ese momento.. Kai lo había jalado hacia él y estaba besándolo de forma no muy inocente, al instante su rostro se puso rojo pero cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar, estuvieron asi unos cuantos segundos hasta que se detuvieron porque la rueda empezó a moverse de nuevo y casi caen al suelo..

-Kai.. bueno ahora si quiero saber por qué hiciste eso-Dijo Rei muy sonrojado.

Kai: lo siento, pero siempre nos interrumpen, asique quise arriesgarme.. Rei, te amo -le dijo Kai aun sosteniéndolo por la cintura.

Rei: Kai...-su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que saldría de su cuerpo- yo también..-decía mientras bajaba su mirada- te amo.. dijo al fin Rei parándose en puntitas de pie dándole un tierno beso a Kai.

Kai: es lo que he tratado de decirte estos días..-el juego se detuvo y ambos bajaron tomados de la mano y se fueron a un lugar con menos gente-

Rei: oye Kai..-decía el kot recostado sobre el hombro de Kai mientras este le tomaba la mano-

Kai: si kot? que sucede?-ambos estaban recostados contra un árbol en las afueras de donde era la feria-

Rei: hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte..

Kai: esta bien hazlo..

Rei: cuando dormimos en el hotel tu apagaste la calefacción a propósito?

Kai: ...

Rei: y cuando Kenny dijo que yo le gustaba te pusiste celoso y por eso te fuiste?

Kai:..

Rei: y cuando estaba hablando con el en el cine te saliste de la sala porque me estabas vigilando? ¬¬

Kai: .

Rei: y hace un momento cuando arrojaste mi premio por la ventana-

Kai: esta bien! realmente importa eso ahora? -.-

Rei: entonces todo eso fue a propósito? ¬¬

Kai: emm.. si te digo que si te vas a enojar? ¬¬u

Rei: -suspira- olvídalo, eso esta en el pasado, pero ni se te ocurra hacerlo otra vez ¬¬

Kai: es cierto, aun no te lo he dicho..

Rei: haa... que mas hiciste? -.-

Kai: no es eso!, olvide preguntarte si querías que..

Rei: si?

Kai: emm..si quieres que seamos formalmente.. novios.. ¬/¬

Rei: Kai! -se lanza encima de él- claro que si! pensé que no me lo habías dicho porque te ahorrabas formalidades! ^/^

Kai: ha si, por cierto, no le digas a esos bobos

Rei: ellos ya saben ^^

Kai: que? como?

Rei: están ahí-dijo Rei señalando hacia un arbusto sonde salieron Max y Takao.

Max: holaa chicos.. jeje esta vez no los interrumpimos.. ^^u

Takao: felicidades Rei, si Kai te molesta no dudes en decirlo! yo le daré su merecido! -dijo sonriendo y levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Kai: ja! tu me daras mi merecido? desde cuando te importa tanto? acaso te gusta Rei? mas te vale que no intentes nada porque te voy a arrancar las venas con las uñas! ¬¬ -decía Kai mientras se acercaba a Takao.

Rei: -.- u Kai déjalo en paz! no malinterpretes las cosas! -decía Rei corriendo tras de su novio.

Max: valla creo que te metiste en un triangulo amoroso peligroso Takao ^^

Kai: lo sabia! ¬¬

Takao: gracias por la ayuda Max -.- u

Rei: no Kai! no le vayas a pegar!

Asi termino el dia de nuestros beybrakers, Kai y Rei alfin juntos están por empezar sus aventuras como pareja y el pobre de Takao quedo entre cejas de Kai.

BUENO asi decidi darle final a este primer fic. como dije la historia va a continuar en otros, pero esta fue la historia de su romance hasta antes de ser novios. ahora me voy a dedicar a otra pareja antes que seguir con esta, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco ^^ nos leemos pronto! bye!


End file.
